Cross
by magicXheart
Summary: Lily accidently made an Unbreakable Oath that she would go one year disguised as a boy. She transfers to Hogwarts where she meets the Marauders. Her main problem: How does she fall in love with James when they're both guys.
1. The Unbreakable Oath

**The Unbreakable Oath **

Lily was your typical teenage girl. She liked chocolate, clothes, make-up, and partying. She had a best friend named Alexis and she was currently a guy. Yeah, that's right. Lily Evans was now a guy. It had started a week ago when she and Alexis were goofing around in Alexis's basement. They were both witches but Alexis was pureblood. They both had attended Avalon. It was named for the mystical land of the Lady. If witches were anything they were pagans. It was an all-girls school and the most advanced school in Europe. Even Hogwarts couldn't compare. So anyway Alexis and Lily had been goofing around. Alexis had suggested fire whiskey and Lily had agreed. An hour later they had been so drunk it was a miracle that they could stand. Then Lily had chipped a nail and told Alexis. Alexis had mocked her and Lily had defended herself. One thing had led to another until Alexis bet that Lily couldn't go one school year disguised as a guy. Lily, in her fully drunken state, had taken the bet. She said that she would even take the Unbreakable Oath that she could do it. Alexis, in an even more drunken state, had agreed. Lily had taken the oath then promptly passed out. Alexis followed only minutes later.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Lily screamed when she woke up the next day. She started shaking Alexis. "We didn't." She repeated over and over again, like repeating it would make it not true.

Alexis sat up rubbing her eyes. "What are you talking about?" She asked. Then it dawned on her and a lock of shock struck her face. "I'm so sorry Lily." She said. She leaned over and gave her a huge hug. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"I'm going to die." Lily didn't exactly cope well with stress.

"No you aren't." Alexis insisted. "We can disguise you as a guy and fool everyone. It'll work." She tried to sound confident. "Now lets discuss this over some aspirin." She stood up and wobbled.

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die." Lily repeated following her. Fifteen minutes, 6 aspirin each, a three cups of coffee later Lily was coping slightly better. Emphasis on slightly. "I might die. I might die. I might die."

"Lily calm down and shut up." Lily stopped talking merely out of shock. "We can do something about this. First things first, what school do you want to go to?"

"What?" Lily asked panicked. Apparently she had forgotten that Avalon was an all girls school.

"You can't go to Avalon. It's an all girls school. So what school do you want to go to? I personally suggest Hogwarts. It's the best school next to ours and it allows guys and girls." Alexis was the one who coped well under pressure. Last night was one of the only times she had ever done anything wrong. She had done it because her parents weren't going to be able to come home before school started. They were always working and they never had time for Alexis. So she had wanted to blow off some steam. How she regretted it now.

"Hogwarts it is." Lily said, slightly calmer. She was grabbing her head trying to get it to stop hurting from the hangover. Even in the wizarding world there was no way to recover except time and aspirin. "Can we talk about this when the hangover goes away. For now I want pancakes."

"Okay." Alexis said getting up to make them. Until this year was up Alexis was going to be Lily's slave. She felt so guilty.

Three hours later they were both recovered and were sitting on Alexis's bed. "So the whole guy thing. How is that going to work." Alexis asked Lily.

"I'm guessing that once the school year starts I have to change into a guy's body and no one that doesn't already know can find out unless I tell them. So I have to fool everyone." Lily guessed.

"Do you know the charm?" Alexis asked.

"If there is one thing I know it is the charm." Lily snapped. She had always been the one who was perfect in transfiguration and charms. Alexis only beat her in potions.

"Sorry I asked." Alexis was only slightly offended. "Do you want me to pretend to be a guy too?"

"No." Lily refused the offer. "It will just make it harder. Besides you have to cover for me. Convince my parents that I still go to the Avalon. I really don't want to have to explain this to them."

"Well, good luck." Alexis was at a loss for words. "Write me often."

So that was what had happened. That had been additional planning but on September first Lily was standing on Platform 9 ¾. She was now 6' 1'' and 220 pounds. Her hair was sandy blond, she had refused to stay red headed, and her eyes remained green. Her trunk was full of guys clothes and her voice had been changed. She thought she was ready. If not, well, only her life depended on it. She stepped through the archway, ready to be a guy. "Oof." She said, immediately crashing into someone. He just kept walking, not even noticing Lily. She glared at him as he walked away. He was 6' 2'', only slightly taller then Lily's recently acquired height. His raven black hair was so tousled that it looked like he had just gotten off a broom stick. Since Lily was looking at his back that was all she could notice. "Jerk." She muttered under her breath. She looker around at all the people. She instantaneously started hating Alexis. And fire whiskey. Mostly Alexis, though.

"Who's a jerk?" A voice said next to her. Lily turned to look at him. "I'm Thom Cerdic." He said, holding out his hand.

Lily took his hand, panicking inside her head. I never thought of a name. I need a name. Er.' "Harry, Harry Evans." Her last name she supposed was safe to use. No one here had any reason to have heard of it.

"Nice to meet you. Now who's the jerk?" Thom asked again. Lily pointed to the retreating figure of the guy. "You mean James Potter?"

"I guess." Lily answered.

"Take care not to say that again." Thom warned her.

"Why?" Lily was curious now.

"Because he is king of Hogwarts. Well co-king really." He amended himself. "Between him and Sirius Black the Marauders are worshipped and feared. No one dares to cross them."

"Why?" Lily scoffed. "Are the two of them going to run me out of the school."

"Four." Thom corrected her. "Remus and Peter as well. And no. But they will prank you until you wish you were out of the school. By now all of the Slytherins are feeling that way."

"Slytherins?" Lily asked confused.

"One of the four houses. Someone will explain it to you later. Where did you transfer from anyway?"

"Avalon." Lily answered automatically. Thom's face showed a look of confusion. "I mean," Lily stuttered, "A school next to Avalon. It was called Gwent."

"Never heard of it." Thom replied. "Anyway you better get on the train. It's about to leave." With that he turned around and walked over to his friends, leaving Lily there alone. She looked around, once again and then hopped on the train. She wandered down the aisles looking for a compartment in which to sit. She had to remind herself not to sit with the girls. All of the compartments were full, save one by the end. It had only two boys in it. She asked if she could sit down and the taller one said she could.

"I'm Sirius Black." He introduced himself. "That's Peter." He said, jerking his head to indicate the guy across from him. He waved and it was at that moment Lily realized her mistake.

"You're the Marauders." She said.

"Yeah." Sirius seemed surprised. "You've heard of us already. Peter I think we're famous." At that moment the door slid open again and another boy stepped in. It was the same boy that Lily had crashed into earlier. "Oi! James, we're famous. This guy has already heard of us. Who are you anyway?" Sirius asked, turning back to Lily.

"Harry Evans." She answered, using her alias from earlier. "I transferred from Gwent. My family got into a fight with the Headmaster." She stopped her explanation there, not wanting to make it more complicated then necessary.

"James Potter." James introduced himself before sitting down next to Peter. "Remus will be here in a minute." He was addressing Sirius now, "He has Head duties."

"I just hope he doesn't try to put us in detention." Sirius replied. He and James laughed at that.

"So how have you heard of us?" James turned back to look at Lily. It was then she noticed his looks. If only she was a girl. She would have dated him in a second. As it was…

"Someone named Thom told me about you." Lily replied.

"Cerdic?" Sirius questioned. Lily nodded her head.

"He doesn't like us so don't listen to what he told you. We aren't quite that bad." Sirius explained. "Unless you're in Slytherin. 'Cause then you will hate us even more."

"Slytherin?" Lily asked a second time.

This time she got an answer. Peter explained about the houses but when he reached the point about quidditch James jumped in. "So what position do you play?" He asked excitedly. "I need a seeker and no one I know looks very promising."

"He's captain and chaser of the Gryffindor team." Sirius put in.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am a chaser, and not a very good one." Lily answered. In truth she had been captain of her old team and so was probably just as good as any of them, if not better. James's face fell. He then started talking about the World Cup. It had been hosted in Germany but his parents had taken him and Sirius to go see it. Lily had just heard about it but she joined in the conversation. She was all for Germany while the Marauders supported Ireland. Remus walked in ten minutes later and also joined the conversation. It lasted them all the way to Hogwarts.

Half-way through the tea trolley had come and James had bought a mountain of food. Lily had offered to buy her own but he had refused. None of the other three had even offered so Lily assumed it was a regular occurrence. The guys had inhaled their food while Lily ate daintily. "You eat like a girl." Sirius insulted her, or at least to his knowledge he did.

"I have a lot of sister." Lily had tried to brush it off. She had then tried to force herself to eat like them, but couldn't quite manage. She had then changed the subject back to quidditch, but was still panicked.

When they arrived at Hogwarts Lily followed the Marauders out of the train. She took a glance at the horseless carriages. "Threstrals?" She guessed.

"Yeah." Remus answered. "How did you know? Can you see them?"

"No. Just read about them." Lily replied. Remus jumped into the carriage after Sirius.

"Sorry Harry." James said. "There's only enough room for four." With that he followed Remus. Lily looked around and saw that all of the carriages were full except for one.

"Come here." A girl waved at the remaining carriage. Lily walked over and jumped into her carriage. "I'm Ceren. This is Aurora and Gwen." Ceren introduced them. When she was waving her hand Lily noticed her hand. Ceren had a French manicure with little dolphin stickers.

"I'm Li-Harry." Lily introduced herself. "I love your nails." After that comment Lily mentally smacked herself. She had let herself slip up twice. She had to be more careful.

"Thanks." Ceren said. "You're the first guy to notice them."

"I have a lot of sisters and they trained me to notice things like that." Lily offered the same, sad excuse again.

"I like that." Ceren said, smiling. She leaned closer to Lily. Lily almost gagged. Ceren was flirting with her. This was disgusting. But of course Ceren didn't know that she was a girl. Still. Lily hater Alexis.

For the rest of the trip Lily remained silent. Finally Ceren gave up and started talking to her friends. Lily almost jumped in a few times, but then she remembered that she was a guy. Finally it ended. Lily was the first one out and she sighed with relief. She waved good-bye to the girls and was immediately attacked by the Marauders. "I wish I was you." Sirius groaned. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Lily was oblivious.

"Get Ceren, the ice queen, to talk to you." Remus answered, in a matter of fact voice.

"I just complimented her nails." Lily answered like it was obvious.

"Are you sure that you aren't a girl?" James asked.

"I'm positive. Why would you think that?" Lily fretted. James frowned but didn't say anything else. Lily sighed in her head.

"You should go talk to Professor McGonagall." Remus said, pointing to a strict looking lady. "She'll get you sorted."

"Thanks," Lily said, walking towards the professor. "Excuse me. I need to know which house I'm in." Lily said, once she got to the professor. "I just transferred here."

"Follow me." The professor said curtly. Lily followed her into a office. "Since your not a first year I'll sort you privately in here." Lily was filled with instant gratitude. She picked up the hat, that Lily knew from Peter's explanation was the Sorting Hat, and put it on Lily's head.

_So you're a girl. Huh. _Lily panicked. _Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. But that takes courage. But you also have cunning. And skill, I see a lot of it. Ravenclaw maybe. Or Gryffindor? _Gryffindor, Lily thought. I want to be in Gryffindor. _Then Gryffindor it shall be. _It split open it's mouth and said it so that the professor could hear.

"Welcome to my house. I trust you will uphold it's honor." McGonagall said.

"Wait, it's your house." Lily said, clearly shocked.

"Why? Do you want to switch houses?"

"No Ma'am." Lily answered. "But Peter made you sound so much scarier."

"Well to him I probably am." The professor said. "Go to your house table now."

Lily gladly obliged. She sat down next to James. "Congratulations." He whispered. Then he pointed at the main table where the Sorting Hat was in front of. It opened it's mouth and began to sing.

_**A/N **_

I hope you liked it. I'll try to update in a couple days. Please, please, please review.


	2. The First Day

**The First Day**

**This chapter is dedicated to Depression Angel who gave me my very first review for this story.**

After dinner she followed the Marauders up to the dormitories. "Are you going to be able to remember the way?" Remus asked her.

"Yes. Maybe. No." Lily finally admitted.

"Don't worry. Stick with us for a week and you'll know this place better then the teachers." Sirius bragged.

"So how do you guys know this place so well?" Lily questioned.

"Marauders secret." James had quickly answered, while glancing around at the rest of them.

As they walked Remus provided a running commentary. "That's Snape." He said pointing to a small, greasy haired teenager. "Stay away from him."

"Why?" Lily interjected. "

"He tends to curse every Gryffindor." Remus replied.

"Then I'll just hex him back." Lily said trying to sound like a guy.

"You'll have a tough time from him. He knows more hexes then the teachers. He's a Death Eater." Lily shuttered. "And that's Amos Diggory," Remus continued. "Idiot, but he his captain of the Hufflepuff team."

"And not very good at it." James added.

"And for some inexplicable reason the girls like him." Sirius finished.

"Says the person who has dated all the girls and is on the second time each." James mocked.

"I haven't dated Slytherins." Sirius defended. "Or the ugly ones. Besides you have your own fan club."

"Not by choice." James argued.

"And that's Regules Black." Remus interrupted. "Sirius's brother. Death-Eater-to-be."

"Stay away from everyone in my family." Sirius warned.

"And that's Gwen." Remus continued.

"I met her earlier." Lily remembered.

"Captain of the Ravenclaw team, seeker, and one of the three girls outside of Slytherin that have not dated Sirius." Remus explained.

"Ceren and Aurora were the other two." Peter jumped in.

"They haven't dated anyone." Remus said.

"Even though James has liked Aurora for a while." Sirius told her. James turned bright red. The commentary continued until they reached the common room. Remus and Peter threw themselves down on the couch. James and Sirius excused themselves then walked out the way they came.

"Where are they going?" Lily asked.

"Girls." Peter volunteered.

"Or pranks." Remus finished. "We'll see them around tomorrow." He turned to Peter, "Wizard's chess?" He offered.

"Nah. You always seem to beat me. Play Harry." Peter denied.

"Harry?" Remus asked.

"Umm. Sure." Lily said. "Where's a board?" Before she could finish saying that a board whizzed past her and flew into Remus's hand. "Let's play. You any good."

"I'm okay." Remus said, getting up.

"Don't listen to him. The only person who has ever beaten him was Prongs. Moony is the second best player in the school." Peter called from the couch.

"Who are Prongs and Moony?" Lily asked.

"Nicknames." Remus answered from where he was setting up the board. Lily walked over to him. "I'm Moony. James is Prongs. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. We've been using them so long we barely remember our names." He looked at Lily's expression. "It's considered an insult for the four of us to call each other our real names. And the rest of the school kind of picked it up." He explained. "You're white." He said, nodding to the board.

Lily directed one of her pawns. "So do you have a girlfriend?" She asked him.

"No. Why?" Remus copied her move.

"Well you said that they were off with girls so I was wondering if you have one." Lily explained. She moved another pawn.

"Those two are in a class of their own. They have a new girl every week." Remus said. "And no. I don't have a girlfriend at the moment. Do you?"

"No." Lily answered. At that she started thinking 'Eww. Hopefully I never will.' Ceren happened to be walking by at that time. When Lily answered Ceren smiled and walked away to go gossip with her friends. There was a new bounce in her step though. Lily groaned inwardly. 'I hate Alexis.'

"So do you like Hogwarts?" Remus asked her. He moved his knight.

"I like Avalon better." Lily answered. She moved again.

"Avalon?" Remus asked. He took one of her pawns.

"I meant Gwent. Sorry. Avalon was my sister's school." She took his knight.

"You seem to have yourself confused with your sister a lot." Remus moved again.

"She's my twin. She talks about me a lot." Lily invented. This was becoming way more complicated then she wanted. She moved another pawn.

"She must be pretty good if she goes to Avalon. You should introduce us sometime." Remus moved his pawn.

Lily made her next move before answering. "Yeah. Sure." She agreed. 'Never going to happen.' She thought.

After that the game became increasingly harder and demanded their attention. What Lily had failed to tell Remus was that she was the champion of Avalon. Not even the teachers had been able to beat her. People started to watch their game since they all knew how good Remus was. Peter and Ceren were among them.

"You're awesome at this." Remus complimented her. There were only a few pieces left on the board and the majority of them were white.

"Check. Thanks you aren't to bad yourself. How long have you been playing?" Lily replied.

Remus moved his rook to protect his king. There wasn't another way out of check. He was going to loose. "Since I was five." The portrait swung open and James stepped through. He walked over to see what everyone was staring at.

Lily captured his rook. "Checkmate." She said. Remus's king dropped his sword. People started offering her their congratulations.

"Now you just have to beat me Harry." Came a voice from over Lily's shoulder.

"I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow." Remus said. James smirked and ignored him.

"So you want to play me so I can prove who the best is." James said confidently.

At that moment Lily wanted to beat him just to get that smirk off his face. "Maybe I can beat you tomorrow." She said. "I want to go to bed now." She didn't feel up to another game and besides she didn't want to embarrass two Marauders in one night. She started walking towards the girl's staircase. About halfway there she remembered and turned to her left.

James sat on a chair next to Remus. "Is it just me or is there something weird about him?"

"I think your right Prongs." Remus told him. He watched Harry/Lily shake off Ceren and climb up the stairs.

"I mean why won't he go out with Ceren?" James continued. Remus groaned. "And he is rather girlish." James added quickly. "But that is normal for a guy with sisters. Right?"

"Why would I know?" Remus answered him. "We are all only children. Remember?"

"Right." James agreed. He just couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something different about the new guy.

The next morning Lily woke up to water being splashed over her face. "Alexis." She screamed. She didn't fully awake until she had caffeine in her.

"What did you call me?" James asked her.

Lily sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Umm. Alexis. It was the name of this girl at Gwent. We used to go out. That was how she woke me up when I tried to sleep in over weekends." Lily quickly invented. James nodded, not fully believing the explanation. "We broke up the third time she did it."

"I would have broken up with her the first time." Sirius called from his bed. "Unfortunately that is how James wakes people up once he is awake." Lily look around realizing that Sirius and Peter were both wet too.

"So how did you stay dry Remus? This seems unfair." Lily told Remus.

"I was first up." He explained. "I was also the one that woke Prongs up."

"You could have woken me up first." Sirius called.

"That wouldn't have been as much fun. Besides aren't dogs supposed to love water?" Remus called back to him.

Lily was suddenly awake. "What do dogs have to do with anything?" She asked the boys in general.

"Padfoot once got mauled by a dog in Hogsmede." It was James's turn to invent something. "He managed to make the dog into a friend. It followed him around the rest of the day. So we figured he had to be a dog to get that kind of attention." James started glaring at Remus. Remus looked pale.

"Let's go eat." He said.

"I have to change first idiot. I'm soaking wet thanks to you and Prongs." Sirius grumbled. He reached up pulled off his pajamas. Lily shapely inhaled. She turned her head and James look at her weirdly. Lily quickly forced herself to relax. 'I am a guy. I am a guy. I am a guy.' She forced herself to get up and change in front of them. Five minutes later they were ready to go downstairs.

After breakfast they compared schedules. Except for Remus they all had a free period. He had Ancient Runes. After that, with the exception of Peter, they had Transfiguration. Remus left for his class, leaving the rest of them to talk.

"What do you want to do?" Sirius asked James.

"Quidditch." James suggested.

"I'll grab my broom."

"And I'll sit this one out." Peter told them.

"Harry?" James asked her.

"Sure." Lily jumped up to follow Sirius. James followed her.

James and Lily played chaser while Sirius played keeper. James had argued that it would be good for him to practice hitting stuff away. And since they couldn't take out the bludger. Lily and James passed the quaffle back and forth. After thirty minutes they stopped and James flew up to Lily. Sirius followed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were awesome at this?" James exclaimed.

"I'm not that good." Lily said, humbly.

"You scored 12 shots verses my 8. I consider that pretty good."

"I got an idea." Sirius jumped in. "Why doesn't Harry be the chaser and Prongs will be the seeker."

"For once in your life you had a good idea." James said. He turned to Lily. "So will you?"

"I guess." Lily said laughing. "Thanks."

"First practice is Wednesday, 5:30." James told them. "Now that I have a team we are going to beat Ravenclaw and Gwen." He smiled evilly.

"Should I be scared?" Lily asked, looking at James's smile.

"Just don't mention Quidditch anymore." Sirius warned her. They flew down to the ground to go to Transfiguration. On the way there Sirius told her about the class. "It's relatively easy. Well for me. Other people tend to find it the hardest class here. But James is by far the best in the class. Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor, teaches this class. She doesn't like us, while none of the teachers do. So just be careful what you say."

"Don't smart off. I got it." Lily told him.

"You got that completely wrong." James said. "You must smart off, no matter what. If you are any good at this then you can't become a teacher's pet. Pull pranks, do something. Get her mad at you."

"That seems kind of messed up." Lily said.

"No. That seems about completely right." Sirius said. "Well here it is." He walked in and sat down next to Remus. James sat down on the other side of Sirius so Lily sat down next to Remus.

"I'll take it those two are the biggest trouble makers here." She said to Remus.

"Well all four of us. But the two of them in particular." Remus agreed.

"They any good?" Lily asked.

"They're fantastic. The three of us are the best in the school."

"And not cocky at all." Lily teased. At that moment Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Mr. Evans. Welcome to the class." It took Lily a moment to realize that she was talking to her. For a little bit she thought she were talking about her dad.

"Thanks." Lily said.

"Now our first thing will be to change this rock into a chick. A baby chicken." She classified looking at James and Sirius. She started to pass out rocks. The class groaned with the exception of the three Marauders and Lily. It took her only three minutes to transfigure it. James finished a minute later. He look shocked to see that Lily was done before him. It took Remus and Sirius another five minutes after that to finish. Lily presented her chick to the professor.

"Well congratulations Mr. Evans." McGonagall told her. "I didn't think that anyone would finish that quickly. It is going to be a pleasure to have you in class. You have no homework. You're free to go."

"Thank you." Lily said, gratefully. This type of transfiguration they did in sixth year back at Avalon. She walked out of the door. A second later James followed her.

"That was amazing." James said, somewhat enviously. He had been the best in everything until Harry had come along. "I've never seen anyone do it that fast. Well maybe Dumbledore, but still."

"Umm. Thanks." Lily was embarrassed.

"So you want to have that chess game now?" James asked.

"Sure." Lily agreed. "Wait." She looker back. Behind her was an owl. She was sticking out her leg with a letter attached. Lily took the letter and unrolled it.

_Lily _it said at the very top. Lily quickly turned so that James couldn't see it.

_You will not believed what just occurred to me. You said school year. SCHOOL SCHOOL SCHOOL YEAR!_ Lily didn't quite get that, she read on. _So during weekends and holidays, which are not part of the _school _year, you can be a girl. Does that make up somewhat for it. So you have to come visit me at Christmas. Your parents don't expect anything and my aren't home so no one should find out. So how is Hogwarts?"_ _Have you met any cute guys yet? Did you make the quidditch team. _

_Avalon is the same. Except for Lisa. You remember her. She got pregnant over summer. She's trying to hide it but everyone knows. We're taking bets over who the father is. Cruel, I know. But very amusing. And Dean asked me out! Our first date is tomorrow. _

_Again I'm sorry and I miss you. Write soon._

_Alexis _

Lily smiled as she read the letter. That hadn't even occurred to her. She could be a girl! She was ecstatic. She felt like jumping up and and doing cartwheels. She looked at James, well maybe not. "What are you so happy about?" James asked.

"Nothing." Lily said. "You want to go play chess now?"

_**A/N Who do you think is going to win? Hope you liked the chapter.**_


	3. The Decision

**The Decision**

**This chapter is dedicated to Eva Angel who was the first one to review both chapters. **

_Lily smiled as she read the letter. That hadn't even occurred to her. She could be a girl! She was ecstatic. She felt like jumping up and doing cartwheels. She looked at James, well maybe not. "What are you so happy about?" James asked._

"_Nothing." Lily said. "You want to go play chess now?"_

"Sure." James agreed. "Let's go."

"So how long have you been the undefeated champion?" Lily asked on the way back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Since I started Hogwarts." James answered truthfully and cockily. "My dad taught me how to play when I was five and since then no one has been able to beat me since. How about you?" He asked innocently. "Were you a champion at your old school?"

"Kind of." Lily answered modestly. She wanted to change the topic. "Prongs?"

James turned his head. "Yeah."

"Weird nickname." Lily commented. "Where did you get it from?"

James was used to explaining this one. "Remember how I said that Sirius was like a dog?" Lily nodded. "The animal that I'm most like is a stag."

"How so?"

"I run like one. And, like dogs, they are known for their loyalty." James answered. They reached the tower. "Braveheart." James said. He gestured towards the table. "Let's play."

"Black or white?" Lily asked.

"I'll be black." James decided. Lily once again took the white pieces and began to set them up. She moved her pawn and the game began.

Twenty minutes later they were still playing. James's skill was undeniable but Lily was slowly losing. Another crowd had gathered around them but this time it was twice as big as the one before. They had all wanted to see the showdown between the two best players in Hogwarts. And they weren't disappointed. Rarely has a game been played as good as this one.

James leaned over to the table. "You're going to loose." He whispered so that only Lily could hear.

"Maybe, maybe not." Lily said looking at the table. But there was more truth in his words then you would think. He had adjusted his players so that no matter where Lily moved she could not touch his king. Lily suddenly saw her way out. She moved her queen.

"That was the first horrible move I've seen you make all evening." James announced. The crowd murmured, agreeing with him. He captured her pawn with his queen. Lily only smiled and moved her remaining bishop. James took it with a rook. The game continued like that until the only piece that Lily had left was her king. "You loose." James said. He leaned back in his chair. "It was a good game at the beginning though. Then your skill just went downwards."

Lily smiled. "Look again. It's still my move." James leaned forward and then his eyes widened. If Lily moved her king in any direction then it would be in check, therefore she couldn't move it. And since it was her turn the match was a draw. "And now that I know your style I can beat you next time." She said confidently.

"I can't believe you did that." James said. "I have never seen anyway play that way. Play again?"

"Maybe later. We have charms now." Lily reminded him.

"You're to much like Moony." James said, lazily. He stood up and walked out of the common room, leaving her to follow him.

In charms class Lily sat on the outside, next to James. They were the last two to show up for the class. A second later the bell rang, and the teacher walked in. "That's Professor Flitwick." James whispered to Lily. "Easiest class in the school." The teacher proceeded to walk over to his desk, and because he was so short, stand on top of it.

"Today we will be learning the charm that will make you appear to someone else as a member of the opposite sex." Flitwick announced, "Or the Illusion Change Charm. It is easier then actually turning yourself into someone else but that doesn't make it easy. Now to do the charm you must make a circle with your wand around your other hand. Think of what you want yourself to look like. Then you say clearly _illusapiange. _Does everyone get that?" Lily almost groaned, they had learned this last year as well. The Marauders and Lily nodded while the other four people in the class looked confused. The professor hurried over to help them.

Lily picked up her wand, thought of what she normally looked like, then waved her wand. She looked back at the rest of them. James was now, 5'3'', curvy, and had long black hair. Sirius looked about the same. Remus had blond hair and Peter had brown. They all looked remarkably like their guy selves. "You look good as a girl." James said in a high pitch tone.

"Thanks." Lily said carelessly. It felt good to look like a girl again. "You look remarkably like yourself. Meaning you make a very ugly girl." Sirius laughed.

"You don't look much better yourself Sirius." James growled in his normal voice. That shut him up.

"So do you look like your twin sister." Remus asked Lily.

"Umm yeah." Lily answered. She quickly reversed the spell so they wouldn't remember what she looked like. They all did the same.

"I'd like to meet your sister." Sirius said.

"And I will do everything in my power to stop that from happening." Lily answered him. 'For more then one reason.'

Sirius pretended to look hurt. James cracked up laughing. Then Professor Flitwick came over. "May I see you perform the charm." It wasn't exactly a question. They all redid the charm, and the Marauders even managed not to look like guys. "Congratulations on perfecting the charm." Flitwick said. "I must say Mr. Evans that you did the best I have ever seen. Ten points to Gryffindor." James shot her a weird look. "And five points to the rest of you." Flitwick hurried off.

Lily seemed oblivious to the jealous look she was getting from James. "What are the points for?" She asked. Remus looked at James then turned back to Lily to give her an explanation.

Flitwick felt the need to assign them enough homework to make up for the lack of from transfiguration. Lily saw an hour of her life slip away from her when she heard the assignment. "Lunch." Sirius practically screamed when the bell rang.

"He and James suffer from gluttony." Peter whispered to Lily. She laughed and followed the four of them to lunch. When she got there James and Sirius were already stuffing their faces. She sat down on the opposite side of the table from them and Remus sat down next to her.

All of a sudden Sirius stopped, "Done." He yelled. James stopped eating and turned to look at him.

"You always win these things." James complained.

"I'm talented. What can I say?" Sirius gloated.

"Yet another tradition?" Lily guessed.

Sirius turned to look at her. "Yeah." He answered happily. "And one that I always win." He said pointedly.

"Hey Siri." A girl said from behind him. Lily almost chocked hearing the nickname. She examined the girl. She was about 5' with long blond hair that went down to the small of her back. Her make-up was perfectly done and her accessories matched her ocean blue eyes perfectly. In short she was a prep, the type of girl who's only ambition was to marry rich.

"Hey Kylie," Sirius said, pulling her down onto his lap and kissing her. They only stopped when James threw a biscuit at Sirius's head.

The girl turned to look at Lily. "I don't think I've ever met you before." She sneered. Lily immediately hated her.

"Harry Evans." Lily said, holding out her hand. The girl ignored it and stared at her for a moment longer.

"So you were the one that Ceren was talking about." She said.

"I guess so." Lily freaked inside. What in the world was she talking about?

Kylie turned back to Sirius. "Your taking me to Hogsmede this weekend." She ordered.

"I don't know. I might hang out with the Marauders." Sirius squirmed.

"Are you sure? We could find a nice secluded corner in Madam Puddifoot's." Kylie said suggestively. Once again Lily almost gagged.

"We'll see." Was all that Sirius would promise. She walking away, pouting, back to the Hufflepuff table.

"She seems nice." Lily said warily.

"She's a total bitch." James said. Sirius didn't protest.

"So why are you going out with her?" Lily asked. She didn't realize how much of a girl she sounded.

"'Cause she's hot." Sirius said like Lily was an idiot. "I'll probably break up with her after Hogsmede. She's getting to clingy and possessive." The conversation changed to Hogsmede plans. Remus said that he wasn't going and when Lily asked he refused to answer why. James and Sirius were very apt on going to a place called Zonko's. Filch happened to be walking by at that moment and he gave them a dirty look. They ignored it.

"So where now?" Peter asked when the bell rang.

Lily grabbed her bag and pulled out her bag. "Potions." She said with a groan.

"What? Is there something that you aren't good at?" James said icily.

"I just barely passed the OWL's in that." Lily admitted. James smiled. He was suddenly looking forward to potions a lot more.

"Today we will be brewing Audacity Potion." Professor Slughorn droned. "Does anyone know the purpose of this potion? Yes. Mr. Potter."

"To give you false courage."

"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor. Not does anyone know why you should not take this potion to often?" Snape raised his hand, not wanting to be outdone by Potter. "Yes. Mr. Snape."

"It will make you feel like you can do impossible things like jumping off a building."

"Correct. Five points to Slytherin. The directions are in your book and any ingredients you don't have are in there." He said pointing towards a cabinet. You may begin."

"He couldn't have picked an easier potion." Remus said, rubbing his hands together. He began to pull ingredients out of his bag, after checking his bag. For the next half hour they worked in silence. Finally they all put down their things.

"Now it just has to simmer." James said. "Umm. Harry." He said peering into her cauldron.

"Yeah." Lily responded.

"You kind of forgot to add wotroot." James said. Lily flushed. She dropped in the missing ingredient and stirred for a few moments until it turned the proper color.

"Thanks Prongs." She said, using his nickname.

"No problem." James was glad that there was something that she wasn't perfect at.

"Well done Mr. Potter." Slughorn announced, coming up to the unexpectedly. "Another perfect potion. The same goes for you Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, Mr. Evans. Twenty points to Gryffindor. Class dismissed." The class filed out of the classroom. Slughorn held out his hand before the four of them could file out. "I'm having a little get together two weeks from now. Saturday around six. Would the four of you be interested in coming?"

"Sorry sir. I got quidditch practice." James answered. Slughorn turned to look at the other three.

"I'm on the quidditch team." Lily said quickly. She sensed that the party was a bad thing. Sirius quickly repeated the same thing.

"Mr. Lupin?" Slughorn asked.

Remus was clearly trying to think of something. "I'll have to check, but I don't think I'll be able to make it." Remus said. The four of them quickly walked out of the room. As soon as they were outside of hearing distance Sirius turned to James.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He said over and over again. After he had deemed that he had said that enough he turned to Remus. "You need an excuse."

"What's so bad about going to one of his parties?" Lily asked.

"You really are new here." James shook his head sadly. Lily gave him a confused. "His party's are horrible. He invites the people that he thinks are going to far later in life. Just so he can brag about who he knows. Meaning most of the people are the most boring people you have met. Ever since I became quidditch captain three years ago I have never been to one. There is always a convenient practice." Lily still didn't quite get the horrors but she gave up trying to find out. James turned to face Remus. "How about you say that your sick."

"I think I used that one last time. He does have a long memory." Remus said.

"Homework?" Sirius suggested.

"Maybe, but what if we don't get any?" Remus thought out loud.

"Assign yourself Head duties." Lily suggested.

"You're genius." Remus said. "I never would of thought of that. You are my savior."

"Don't mention it." Lily said embarrassed.

"I think that we should make you a Marauder." James said suddenly.

"What?" Sirius said, turning to look at James.

"Well think about it. He is the only other 7th year Gryffindor, which means if he had been here in first year he would be a Marauder now. He obviously has the whole genius thing down. He can lie. We can have him pull a prank later. And he looks good enough that he won't embarrass us." James said.

"Marauder huddle." Peter had caught up to them halfway through James's proposal, "Do you mind Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Go ahead." Lily said. She walked ahead of them and paused when she was out of earshot. To her it was pretty funny. She wondered if they would be making her a Marauder if they knew that she was a girl. And a rule abiding one at that.

Back in the huddle they were debating the possibility. "I like the idea." Sirius said.

"I don't." Remus protested. "Remember one of the key factors of the Marauders. Our nicknames." He reminded them.

"So what." James said. "Better we tell him now. He lives in the same place as us. He's already suspicious. We can tell him now so he won't tell anyone else. Otherwise he'll find out the same way we did and then we'll all be busted. He might be an animagus too."

"I like it too." Peter agreed.

"It's up to you Moony. He fits everything else. It's your decision." Sirius said. James and Peter nodded. Remus took a deep breath.

"I don't know." He said. He looked at where Lily was standing. "I think…"

**A/N**

Oooh. Cliffy. I'm evil. Reviewers can vote. I'm probably go one way but if everyone is the other way I'll change it. Thanks for the reviews for last chapter. I love you guys and I hope that this chapter lived up to expectations. Expect an update in 3-4 days. Most of it will be the quidditch practice and Hogsmede. James will meet Lily in Lily form.

**Faten**- I was actually thinking that way but I decided that after you guessed it, that it was to predictable. I hope you like the way I did instead.


	4. Quidditch from Hell

**Quidditch practice from Hell**

"_So what." James said. "Better we tell him now. He lives in the same place as us. He's already suspicious. We can tell him now so he won't tell anyone else. Otherwise he'll find out the same way we did and then we'll all be busted. He might be an animagus too." _

"_I like it too." Peter agreed. _

_  
"It's up to you Moony. He fits everything else. It's your decision." Sirius said. James and Peter nodded. Remus took a deep breath. _

_  
"I don't know." He said. He looked at where Lily was standing. "I think…"_

Remus looked around at the rest of the Marauders. "I think," He repeated. "We can make him a Marauder." James and Sirius smiled. "But," Remus continued, "I really don't want a repeat of fifth year. We can tell him, but first we have to make him swear that he won't tell anyone. And not right now. Next week."

"Why next week?" Peter asked.

"Because then we can see how good of a prankster he is." Remus explained.

"You have an idea." James said.

"I'll tell you later." Remus promised. "But for now.." He gestured in Lily's direction.

"Oh, right." Sirius said, "I'll take care of it." Sirius walked over to where Lily was standing. "You ever played a prank before."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later it was time for the first quidditch practice. James was out there at five, leaving Sirius and Lily to walk out there a half hour later.

"I should probably warn you." Sirius said.

"About what."

"James is really into quidditch." Sirius responded.

"So." Lily responded.

"I mean really into quidditch. He will have you doing drills until you want to throw the quaffle at him. Someone even quit last year because of his obsession." Sirius warned.

"I think I'll be okay." Lily said. 'After all how hard could flying on a broom be?' She thought.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Sirius said, walking off. He went to go grab his broom. Lily walked in the opposite direction, towards the changing room. The second she walked in something hit her head. She caught it before it fell and opened it. To her surprise she was holding red robes.

"Quidditch robes." James told her, from the opposite end of the room. "Wear them at practices and games." Lily looked around and realized that everyone else was wearing them too. She quickly changed then grabbed her broom. She sat down by Cassie Tragian, another seeker. She nodded at Lily then leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"James gives this speech for the past two years. Ever since he became captain. Apparently he never notices us falling asleep." Cassie leaned back and started to zone out again. Then she started laughing. Sirius sanding behind James and mimicking his actions and mouthing the words.

"We will beat Gwen and her team. This is the year that it will all cha-" James stopped mid-rant. "Padfoot!"

"You do realize that this is the same rant that you've given for the past two years." Sirius told him. James tried to hit him on the head, but Sirius ducked. James sighed. "Fine. Hit the field." The rest of the team jumped up and ran out. Half of them paused to shoot grateful looks in Sirius's direction. Once they were hovering in the air James started talking again. "Everybody this is Harry Evans." Lily got murmured hellos and from one enthusiastic guy she even got a wave. "Chasers, Tragain, and Tyler." James started to introduce them. Cassie, the girl Lily met earlier, was about 5' 6' with long, dirty blond her. To top it off she had blue eyes and the skinniest body Lily had ever seen outside of a Cosmo magazine. Tyler, on the other hand, was a guy. He was only about 5'7'', Lily was sure he had been teased about his height, and as skinny as a rail. Not in the good way, but the it-looks-like-you've-never-eaten-before way. Lily waved to them and they nodded at her.

"Beaters Black and Mordged." It was Sirius, obviously, and another guy. He was short and buff. In Lily's opinion he looked like one of those guys who would end up as a bouncer. "And Keeper, Cooper." The only other girl on the team. She was 5' with her black hair cut pixie style. "Okay, let's run some drills." James said. Lily smiled and flew in the direction of the other chasers. That was before she realized they were heading for the ground.

"5 laps," Tyler told her, "By foot." Lily groaned as Sirius flew by her.

"I warned you." He smirked. Lily groaned again and got off her broom.

Three hours later Lily wanted to die. Well, first she wanted to kill Potter, then she wanted to die. She had never been so exhausted in her life. She had never worked that hard in her life. Even when she was in track in sixth grade, she hadn't run that much. After laps, which James and Sirius had done effortlessly, they had run drills. The same simple ones over and over and over and over until her hands were numb and she couldn't sit anymore. Then they had had a mock game. Lily kept getting hit with the bludgers, courtesy of Mordged. For some reason he didn't like her. After that they had run another three laps. Finally they had to score on the keeper fifty times before James would let them go. By that time Lily had been so drained she could barely throw the quaffle. And, according to Cooper, that was an "easy" practice.

Finally, finally, finally it ended. If she had enough energy she would have smiled and thanking every god that she knew of. (Lily is a pagan, remember with Avalon and the Lady, so that was a lot of gods.) Instead she flew down to take a shower. It was at point that she realized that there were not separate stalls for them to shower in. Instead the girls had one area, and the boys had another. That was where Lily almost broke into tears. She may be a guy, but she refused to shower with them. Ewww. She had ended up limping back to the castle, finding an empty bathroom, and showering there. Then she had limped,(because she way to beat to manage to walk properly) back to the common room. James and Sirius were already there, next to Remus. Peter was missing in action.

"I hate you." She informed James.

"Don't be such a girl." He told her, brushing it off. "How did you think we stayed in good shape. Sitting on a broom doesn't do anything for you. Anyway, at least with you on the team we have a chance of beating the other teams."

"If I don't drop dead of exhaustion." Lily muttered.

"You want to quit?" James asked.

"No." Lily said.

"Then get used to it and shut up." Sirius finished. At that moment Kylie came over.

"Hey Siri," She said, sitting on his lap. "Are you going with me to Hogsmede this weekend?"

"I told you I need to think about it." Sirius said, wincing and moving her so she was sitting next to him. Lily noted with some satisfaction that he was at least a little sore. She hoped that he had gotten hit with a bludger too.

"Think about it now." Kylie pouted.

"If it's now, then no." Sirius said.

"Why not?" Kylie's voice was raising now.

"Because I want to hang out with my friends." Sirius said. "I've been with you all week."

"Go with me or I'll break up with you." Kylie threatened.

"Bye." Sirius waved his hand at her. She burst into tears, and Sirius was still impassive.

"Well fine." She said, getting up and stomping off. Two other girls that we're just as pampered and spoiled looking jumped up after her. Lily noticed that the tears, had apparently vanished.

"Thank God." James said. "It was about time you dumped her. She was starting to get on my nerves." Remus smiled and said nothing. But by the look on his face it was pretty obvious that he was thinking the same thing. Lily felt that she should feel something for Kylie, the whole girl stick together thing, but since Kylie was well a self-centered, spoiled, brat that reminded her of someone else Lily had known, there was no way that Lily was going to convince Sirius to go apologize. And anyway Lily had other plans of revenge to think about.

"Prongs play me in chess." She said out of the blue. She rarely called him James anymore.

"Sure." James said getting up, "Why the sudden need to play?"

"Because I want to get my revenge for those laps." Lily answered. "White or black?"

"Black. And to get revenge you have to be able to beat me. And if I recall you didn't do such a good job of doing that last time." James said. He started arranging his pieces.

"But know I now how you play." Lily said, she moved her pawn.

"So?" James asked.

"So I can beat you." Lily said simply. That was the end of the conversation.

Thirty moves later Lily had proved her point. They still had about the same amount of players. She moved her queen. "That was stupid," James said. He moved his bishop to take her queen. Lily moved another piece.

"Checkmate." She said. James's jaw dropped.

"How did you? What? How?" He repeated. Sirius came over to the board.

"That was incredible." Sirius said. "That was the first time he's been beaten for as long as I can remember. I want to remember this moment." James was still unable to form intelligent conversation. Or legible.

"Thanks," Lily said. "And that," She said getting up, "Was my revenge for those laps." She walked over to where Remus was sitting.

"Somehow," He told her, "I don't feel so bad about losing to you. That was one of the best moves I've ever seen. Queen's sacrifice right." Lily nodded. "I've never actually seen it used in real life, just read about it. You have to show me sometime." He blabbered on about the techniques of chess and Lily stared at him glassy-eyed.

James came over and interrupted his sermon a minute later. "Okay, I give. How did knowing how I play show you how to beat me?"

"Simple. You play the short game. You wanted one of players so bad you didn't think what I got out of it. Last time I realized that I could do that to you."

James nodded, like he actually understood what she was talking about. "Play me again. I won't fall for that twice."

"But you already did." Lily reminded him.

"I won't fall for it three times," James amended.

"If I wasn't so beat from laps I would have the energy to play you again." Lily retorted. She stood up and started to walk towards the dormitory. Before she could take two steps Ceren came up to her. Ceren sat down on the couch, forcing Lily to do the same.

"So Harry," Ceren started. "Are you going to Hogsmede this weekend?"

"Maybe." Lily answered.

"Well do you want to go with me?" Ceren asked. Lily gagged and tried to think of a way out of it. Behind Ceren James and Sirius were nodding and mouthing yes as extravagantly as they could.

"I'm sorry." Lily said. "I think that I'm actually going to stay here. Work on Charms homework." 'That was good. There was no way that Ceren could do anything with that.'

"You want me to stay here and we can work on it together." Ceren said. 'Dang, maybe there was a way to do something with that.'

"No thanks." Lily said. She tried to think quickly. Nothing was coming to her. James unrepentantly came to her rescue.

"I'm sorry," He began. "Harry already said that he would spend the day with the Marauders. A guys thing. I guess he must of forgot." James shot Lily a look that translated into Lily you are insane.

"That's okay." Ceren said, standing up. "Maybe next time." She shot a smile in Lily's direction.

"Yeah. Next time." Lily agreed weakly. Ceren walked away towards her friends.

"What the hell Harry?" Sirius said. He jumped over to sit next to Harry. "Why didn't you want to go out with her?"

Yet again, Lily had to think quickly. "She reminds me of my ex-girlfriend." Lily offered.

"So." James said. He took Sirius's old spot.

"So." Lily said. "I just don't want to be reminded of her." Girly but it was the best that she had. "Painful break-up. I'm going to bed." She stood up and headed towards the dormitory. Lily walked away as fast as she could without drawing suspicion.

"He's messed up." Sirius said. "Are you sure you want him in our group Prongs?"

"Yeah," James answered distracted.

"Is it just me or does he act like a girl?" Remus asked.

"Definitely girly." Sirius said. "Maybe it's a twin thing. I'm just happy that somebody beat James in chess. It was starting to go to his head."

"Say that again." James threatened.

Sirius stood up and walked five feet away. "Somebody beat you in chess." James stood up. "Bye." Sirius said, making a quick, fast exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days, three mornings of being woken up with water, massive homework, and one prank on the Slytherins later it was time for the Hogsmede visit. Lily happened to be the first one up that day. She crawled out of her bed, grabbing her wand in the process. She walked over to James's bed. "Aguamenti" She whispered. A steam of freezing water flowed out of her wand onto James. He screamed and sat up. Lily laughed and walked back to her bed. Sirius woke up to the sound of James's screaming.

"Nice one." He said, laughing hysterically. Remus and Peter were up by that time.

"HARRY." James yelled.

"Yeah." Lily replied innocently.

"I really don't like you right now." James finished weakly.

"And I love him." Remus said. "You certainly did that to him enough. Now shut up and get ready for Hogsmede."

"I'm not going." Lily said.

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"I think I'm just going to stay here and work on some homework. I don't need anything from there anyway." Lily said.

"Okay." Sirius said.

Ten minutes later the guys left and Lily was free to get ready for Hogsmede. "Thank God. I didn't think they would ever leave." Lily told herself. She got up and opened her trunk. She sighed looking at her clothes. She had Muggle clothes but they were all guys. Oh well, the baggy look was in.

She transfigured herself so she was Lily again. Then she pulled out a pair of jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. Over that she pulled a green jersey. She charmed her tennis shoes (**I know the British name for them is trainers but I just really hate that word,**) so that they were several size smaller. Then she pulled her hair back into a hair band that she conjured. She grabbed some money and ran to catch up with the rest of Hogwarts. She managed to slip in next to some Hufflepuff unnoticed. She started walking towards Hogsmede with the rest of the group. She smiled glad to be a girl again.

**A/N **

**I really didn't like the last title. I hoped change of title didn't confuse anyone. Cross was supposed to be like cross-dresser, but that would be a really weird name so I decided on Cross. I know I said Hogsmede would be in here but I got sick and couldn't write so I decided that I would update with only half of what I had originally planned then not updating at all. So you'll have to wait a week or two for James to meet Lily. Sorry. My apologies. I hate being sick. Thanks for all the reviews. They really cheered me up. Hope you loved or liked the chapter. I'll try to write soon. **

**P.S. Does anyone know or write some really good AU James and Lily stories. If so please tell me. **


	5. James meet Lily

James meet Lily

Lily walked towards to Hogsmede without being noticed by anyone. So far everyone had assumed that she was from a different year or house from them. For her purposes that was perfect. She smiled and tossed her hair. It felt good to be able to do that. Being a guy was atrocious beyond comparison. Lily looked around at Hogsmede. It wasn't anything like the town she had left behind in Avalon. It was called Pendragon, **(If you haven't noticed by now everything in Lily's old school had to do with the time period surrounding King Arthur.)** and was breathtakingly beautiful. Every thing was clearly done by magic but it most of the architecture was done over 1000 years ago. The buildings resembled castles and were made of stone. Everything was elegant and strangely peaceful. They had the best Springmead in the country. Lily sighed thinking about it and brought her mind back to the town in front of her.

Hogsmede was diminutive in comparison. The one thing that Lily really liked was the bustling. Everyone had a purpose and they were going about it as fast as they could. It was strangely comforting. Lily wandered up and down, looking around at the different storefronts. The Quidditch Emporium looked like it was worth a stop later. She also promised herself that she would stop at Gladrags Wizardwear later and buy some girl clothes. Then again the store probably only had robes. She rambled up and down for about ten more minutes before finally stopped at The Three Broomsticks.

"One butterbeer please." She asked the lady at the counter. Two seconds later she was handed her requested item. "Thanks," she said, flashing a smile at the lady. Lily walked over to a two person table and sat down. She emptied half of her drink before setting it down. She pulled a book out of her bag and started to read it. Or at least tried to read it. A few minutes later a guy sat down across from her.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting here all alone?" He delivered that line with an arrogant smile on his face. Lily frowned. She knew this guy. He was also in Gryffindor with her. A year younger and already he was turning into Sirius. Well a more perverted, messed-up, evil, lying, man-whore Sirius. He was always bragging to the other guys about the recent one night stands he had had. Lily's frown turned into a smile as she contemplated the ways she could avenge the other girls.

"Just waiting for a guy like you to brighten up my day." Lily replied. She delivered her line barely managing to keep a straight face. "Lily Evans." She said holding out her hand.

"Greg Desgent." He shook her hand, holding it longer then necessary. "Do you want to go somewhere more private to talk?" He asked suggestively.

"No, this is good." Lily said a little to firmly.

"What school do you go to? I don't think I've ever seen you around before." Greg asked.

"Avalon." Lily answered. "I presume you go to Hogwarts."

"You presume right." Greg told her, flashing another smile. "I'm also captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team there."

'Liar. Jerk. Asshole' Lily thought a list of different words in her head, each one more offensive then the last. Her mom would have been shocked. Lily smiled at the image. She leaned closer to Greg. "That's really impressive." She said. "You'll have to show me how to fly sometime. I'm afraid I'm hopeless at it. My brother, Harry, tried to show me but I just couldn't get it straight."

Greg gulped at the thought of showing her. Apparently he didn't quite get the fact that she was sister to the chaser of the team and most likely knew who the captain was. "I would love to do that sometime. What do you say to over winter break?"

"Sure," Lily agreed. "Do you know how to use a telephone?"

"Yeah. I'm half muggle. What's your phone number?"

"Do you have a pen?" Lily asked. When he nodded she stood up. She walked over behind him. She leaned over till she was talking in his ear. "Listen closely. It's 849-effu." She leaned back walking the shocked reaction on his face with a laugh. "James Potter is the captain of the team and you're a player." She said, turning around. "Give my greetings to my brother." She called. She walked away smiling. She headed out the door and was about to go to Quidditch Emporium when she felt a jerk on her arm. She turned around and saw that Greg was holding on to her. "What do you want?" She spit out.

"No one embarrasses me like that and gets away with it." Greg threatened. With the look on his face she almost believed that. Almost. She held her wand in her other arm.

"Congratulations." Lily said in a cruel voice. "You can stop a girl half your size from walking away. That takes so much courage. What are you going to do next? Go take candy from a baby? Or maybe you will go captain James's team?" She raised her wand. "Now let go of my hand. Walk back into the pub and sit back down. If you do that I promise that you will leave here with all your limbs attached. Kapeesh?"** I have always wanted to use the word kapeesh in a sentence. It was awesome that I finally got my chance. **

Eric just used his other hand to grab her wand. Crap. She had forgotten that she wasn't a guy anymore. Therefore she couldn't out muscle him anymore. However. "Come on." He ordered. He started to drag her in the direction of the Shrieking Shack. Lily resolved not to scream. As soon as they were out of sight of the other people she forced him to a stop. She turned and kneed him. He was down in a second, screaming his head off. He released arm in the process. Lily started to run back towards the crowd when Greg suddenly stopped screaming. He pointed his wand at Lily and suddenly she couldn't move anything except for her head. She stood there as straight as a board as he walked over. Behind him she could see the Marauders walking up behind him.

She abandoned her promise not to scream and opened her mouth. "Help." She screamed towards the Marauders. As she knew they would they came running. James was the first one there. He punched Greg once in the stomach and once on the outside of the head and he went down again. James put his foot on Greg's neck. Sirius, the second to arrive, reversed the curse on Lily. She fell to her knees as she got mobility back in them. She stood up dusting the dirt off of her.

"What do you want me to do to him?" James asked her. He pointed to Greg, who was still cowering on the ground beneath James's foot.

"Let him go." Lily said with a wave of her hand. "I prefer to let my brother take care of him later." Lily smiled at the idea. Greg would definitely be paying for that day.

"Whatever you say lady." James said. He released his foot and Greg grabbed his wand and ran off. "If you tell anyone about this," He called after Greg, "Her brother won't be the only one after you." Greg just ran faster. Remus and Peter finally caught up at that second. 

"I'm Sirius Black." Sirius changed the subject.

"James Potter." James held out her wand. He paused with it in his hand for a second. He recognized it, but couldn't quite place it.

Lily took her wand. "Thanks." She told them. "I'm Lily"

"Evans." Remus recognized her from the Charms class. "Harry's sister. Your brother is going to have fun dealing with that piece of s#. Remus Lupin." He held out his hand. Lily shook it.

"Peter Pettigrew." Peter was standing in the back.

"So you're the infamous Marauders." Lily said. They started walking back towards The Three Broomsticks. "My brother told me about you."

"Good things I hope." Sirius said charmingly.

"Some." Lily acknowledged.

"Not to be blunt." James started. "But Greg normally doesn't do that type of thing. Why was he doing it to you? And what exactly did he do?"

Lily stopped walking and turned to face him. "He didn't do anything." She assured him. "I hurt him to bad for that. I'll be surprised if they are any little Greg's running around after today." Sirius and Remus laughed at that. "And as for the reason why. He came over to me and started bragging about being team captain. I got mad, mouthed off, and made him angry. I didn't think he would react this way."

"You should be careful next time you insult a guy." Sirius said.

"Why?" Lily shot at him.

"'Cause they're bigger and stronger and you shouldn't" Sirius trailed off weakly when he saw Lily's expression.

"Because men are superior to women in every way. And I should be the housewife." Lily said angrily. "I am of the old religion. I worship the Mother. In my religion women are the rulers of men." Sirius scoffed. "Fine Black. We will have a duel. I win you shut up and actually respect women. I also get fifty galleons. You win. I submit and give you the money. Deal?"

"Deal." Sirius agreed. "I love taking money from people. Even though I feel bad about taking money from a girl."

"And only incompetent people have to talk big." Lily said. She set her bag down and backed up. She took her wand out. "At your ready." She told Sirius.

"Aren't you going to bow?" James asked from the sidelines. He didn't want to get in-between them. If Lily was anything like Harry both Sirius and James would be out classed.

Lily didn't even turn her head to answer. "I bow to no man." She said. "At your ready," she repeated.

"Ready." Sirius said. He grinned at the thought of the money. He had to turn quickly though when Lily shot a hex at him. He couldn't make it all the way. It only stung for a second. He shot a string of curses at her. She deflected each of them with ease.

"Are you ready for this to end?" She asked. Sirius didn't say anything. He just shot more hexes. Lily deflected them again and finally sent a real one back at him. Sirius was suddenly kneeling on the ground begging her to end it. She walked over to him and stood looking down on him. "Wimp. I've been cursed like that a hundred times and never once cried out. Submit."

"I submit." Sirius cried. Lily lifted the hex. Sirius stood up and handed her fifty galleons. "That was amazing Lily. You're better then you're brother. I've never been beat that easily before."

"When was the last time you dueled a lady of the old religion?" Lily asked. Sirius didn't answer. "Never insult a lady so lightly again. Or I will teach you another lesson. Until then forgive and forget." Lily held out her hand. Sirius took it. "Also I have never been beaten at anything. Not even by my brother." Lily informed him.

"I'm glad to hear it." Sirius told her. "I have yet to beat him. You could have told me that before defeating me."

"You should respect women more." Lily said, glaring at him. James walked up at that moment.

"Truce." He said. "Padfoot relax. She is as good as Harry. You had no chance. Don't worry you can still beat everyone else." Sirius visibly slackened and James turned to Lily. "That was amazing. Can I get you a butterbeer?"

"No thanks." Lily answered. She turned to Sirius. "Truly I am sorry for humiliating you. I meant no harm. From what I heard from my brother you are decent enough for a guy. Forgive me." Sirius nodded and walked off to Remus and Peter. They three of them started walking towards the Three Broomsticks. "Aren't you going to follow them?"

"And tell your brother that I left you alone." James pretended to look shocked. "He would kill me. Are you here to see him." Lily shook her head. "Well then if you refuse the butterbeer where would you like to go?"

"Quidditch Emporium."

"Then you are better at quidditch then your brother?" James asked. They started to walk towards the building.

Lily nodded. "I was captain and chaser at Avalon."

"Was?" James found her mistake.

"Am." Lily amended. James nodded but he knew that there was something strange about her. And Harry. They walked into the store. Lily headed over to the stacks of magazines.

"So how come your so far from Avalon?" James asked. "If it's not to personal of a question to ask."

"It's not." Lily assured him, trying to think of the answer. Quickly she invented one. "My dad was always talking about how great this place was. So I figured I should see it. And this was the first chance I've gotten this school year. I was also hoping to run into Harry but I guess I'll just have to see him over break." Lily smiled. Her lie was perfect.

"You should come see him at Hogwarts. He's just working on homework." Or not.

Lily flashed him a smile. "It's not that important. We could use some separation anyway. Our parents say that we pick up a lot of different habits." She picked up a magazine and walked over to the counter.

"I'm afraid I'll have to back that up. He acts like a girl sometimes." James laughed.

"Really how so?" Lily panicked. Hopefully James would be to dense to figure it out.

"Little things. Eating habits. The way he notices habits." James said. "Although I must say from what I've heard about you I didn't expect you to be like this."

"Two sickles." The guy at the counter told Lily. She pulled some money out of her bag and paid the guy.

"What did you expect?" Lily asked walking out of the store.

"Some prim proper housewife." James responded. "Certainly not someone with a tattoo and an attitude."

Lily's hand flew up to her neck. She had gotten the tattoo in a act of rebellion last year. Petunia had told her that she was marrying Vernon and her parents had been so happy for her. Lily had hated the guy so when Petunia had said that there was no way that she would tell Vernon about Lily, Lily had been pissed. She got a fake id and used it to get the tattoo. It was a tiger with a Lily intertwined around it. "Act of rebellion." Was all she told James.

"I like it." James said.

"So do you like this version of me, or would you prefer the housewife." Lily questioned him.

"I love this version of you." James answered. "Although I doubt Sirius does. Speaking of which I should go meet up with my friends. Do you want to come?"

Lily glanced at her watch. It was almost time for the Hogsmede trip to end. She had to get back to castle before everyone else. "I would love to. But I have to get back to Avalon before I'm missed."

"Before you're missed." James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't exactly given permission to come here." Lily devised. In a different way then you think, she thought.

"Are you going to come back next weekend?" James asked.

"Maybe." Lily said. "I don't know if I can get away."

"Write me and tell me if you can?" James asked her.

"How about you write me first and then if I can I'll write you back." Lily countered.

"Till we meet again." James said. He gave her a quick hug and Lily was surprised to find that she was regretting the moment he let go. "Bye." He called to her as she walked away.

"Thanks again." Lily said, walking in the opposite direction. She quickly fled back to the castle. She changed into a guy about halfway there. She ran back the rest of the way. She got to there room and quickly changed clothes. She slumped onto her bed. 'James Potter,' She mused. 'I wonder if he'll actually write.' She smiled then pulled out her wand. Greg had a little payback coming his way. And it would be very painful.

**A/N **

Yea. Quick update. Thanks to medicine I got over the same sickness as my sister in two days verses her two weeks. I hope you like the tough Lily. She was a little bit more aggressive then I originally planned but it seemed to work. Especially with her religion. I'll start the next chapter with what James thought of Lily. Then what Lily does to Greg. Also I loved the stories you guys recommended. Especially Lily behind the Thorns. You know anymore?


	6. The drunken night

**The Drunken Night**

**This chapter is dedicated to Linda K McCann a.k.a grannyHPfan. She gave me awesome ideas for the story. Which, tragically, I can't share otherwise I would give away about an idea that spans about 20 chapters.**

James walked back to the Three Broomsticks. He looked around and saw his friends. He grabbed a chair and sat next to Remus, and across from Sirius. "Hey," Sirius greeted. He slid a butterbeer over to James.

"Thanks," James said. He didn't take a drink. "So what did you think of Lily?" James asked.

"Evil, absolutely evil." Sirius replied immediately.

Remus laughed. "I liked her. She was the first woman to actually beat Sirius and the only person to ever call him on how he treats women."

"And how exactly do I treat women?" Sirius growled.

"I like her too." Peter chimed in. "Why?"

"No reason." James said casually. "But I might see her again next weekend."

"Might?" Remus pressed.

"Yeah, I haven't decided whether she's worth the trouble of dating." James answered. **Before you all attack author please note that they have only met once so James hasn't fallen desperately in love with her yet. **

"You should." Sirius told him.

"Says the person who just called her evil." James countered.

"Well imagine what Harry would say when he found out you were dating his sister." Sirius grinned evilly, prompting Remus to hit him. "Owe." Sirius shrieked, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"You seem more intent on what Harry would think then James and Lily." Remus said. "I think you should. She seemed nice enough. When she wasn't being all paganistic." **I know that that isn't a word. **

"Okay I will. I just hope Harry isn't the protective type. If his sister could do that to Sirius imagine what he could do to me." James decided. He raised his glass, taking a small sip. He then promptly spit it back out again. "Sirius did you spike my drink?" He asked in an eerie voice.

"Yeah." Sirius replied coolly.

"You could have told me." James fished out his wand and unspiked his drink. Half an hour later they were ready to leave. They grabbed their various purchases, Zonko's products and sweets, and headed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily, as Harry, smiled and put her wand down. She turned the corner and paused. A minute later she heard a shriek. She grinned and began the walk up to the tower. She sat down on her bed and pulled out the magazine she had bought earlier. She remained that way till Sirius bounded through the door. "James is dating your sister. James is dating your sister." He repeated over and over again. James hit him from behind.

"Harry we met your sister today and I have to tell you something. It's about Greg." James started.

"Oh didn't you hear." Lily said a little to brightly. "A Ravenclaw found him in a corridor. Someone had performed multiple hexes on him and they didn't exactly mix well. The nurse was able to fix most of it but player was written on his forehead and she can't get that out. Also rapist was written on his right hand. It seems like neither of those things will disappear for at least, oh, 2-4 days. He was screaming his head off and he was pink. They also that he was found a blubbering mess. Couldn't seem to remember who did it to him."

The five of them started laughing. When Remus finally talked his asked Harry, "When did the owl get here."

"About twenty minutes before you guys did." Lily answered. "So you met my sister." She prompted.

"Yeah and she beat Sirius is a duel." James jumped in.

"And agreed to go out with James." Sirius interrupted. He didn't particularly want news of his loss to get out.

Lily turned to James, in mock anger. Well, he didn't know about the mock part. "You're going out with my sister."

"Yeah." James looked scared. "Is that okay? I can always break up with her."

Lily couldn't decide whether or not to take that comment as a compliment. "Depends. Are you going to treat her right?"

"Definitely." James swore.

"Are you going to break her heart?" Lily asked.

"No."

"Then why have my permission. But be warned if you hurt her in anyway what happened to Greg will look like child's play."

James gulped. "Sure." He said. 'I am so screwed'

Lily turned back to Sirius. "So you got beat by a girl." She mocked.

"Hey, she was awesome at dueling. Besides you haven't beat her either." Sirius accused her.

"We've never actually dueled. So therefore I have never officially lost. That makes you the biggest wimp." Lily reasoned.

"Don't tell anyone." Sirius begged. "It would totally ruin my rep."

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" Remus said.

"Shut up." Sirius threw his pillow at Remus. "Let's play I've never." He proposed.

"We don't have any beer," Lily argued. She really didn't want to get drunk again.

"Firewhiskey." Sirius corrected. "I'll take it your muggle born." Lily nodded. "And yes we do." He pulled out several cartons of it from under his bed. James was also doing the same thing. "So what do you say?" Remus and Peter were already agreeing and Lily didn't want to be left out.

"Sure." Lily finally gave in. She didn't think that anything could go wrong tonight. Sirius chucked four of the firewhiskeys at her and James was distributing the rest.

Sirius went first. "I've never," He paused trying to think of something. "Had a girlfriend for more then a month." Remus and Lily drank to that. Lily figured that she could count friends who were girls. She had to drink to some things. Besides she told them that Alexis was her girlfriend. She also realized that James hadn't drunk. If she was going to go out with her, he better change.

"I've never broken up with a girl five minutes through the date." James said. Sirius laughed and took a drink.

"I've never fallen off a broomstick." Remus said. All three of the quidditch players took a drink. Each one of the wincing, remembering the time it happened.

"I've never gotten three detentions in the first two days." Peter said. Sirius and James drank.

"I've never," Lily had to really think. She didn't want to have something so obvious that only a girl wouldn't have done it before. Then she grinned evilly, "Lost a quidditch game." James and Sirius smirked at her boast and the drank.

"I've never had an undefeated quidditch season." Sirius said to get back at Lily. She took a drink.

"I've never passed out in the middle of a class." James said staring at Sirius. Sirius took a drink, grimacing at the memory. It had been last year and Prongs had put a hex on him. To everyone's surprise Lily took a drink too. Everyone stared at her.

"Don't ask." She said. **At this point I just have to ask, do you see the pattern yet. If not go back and look.**

"I've never peed my pants." Remus said. Peter finally took his first drink.

"I've never been caught making out with somebody." Peter said. Sirius, James, and Lily drank again. By then they had to switch bottles.

"I've never," Lily said. The game continued for another hour. The nevers got sillier and sillier. One was 'I've never had my head twice my size.' Sadly Sirius and James had to drink to that. By the end Sirius and James were the most drunk, predictably. However Lily was a close second. She only drank 2/3's of what they drank, but her ability to hold her liquor was surprisingly low. As demonstrated over the summer. The three of them passed out on their beds. Remus and Peter cleaned up after them, not wanting to be discovered by house elves and then fell asleep themselves.

Lily woke up in the middle of the night. Still drunk. She looked down at her body. "What the hell am I doing as a guy." She whispered softly. She was clearly way to drunk to remember anything. She picked up her wand and changed herself back, tattoo and everything. Then she stood up and started wandering around. "What am I doing in this room. Where's Alexis?" She only meandered for about five minutes before she felt ready to pass out. She lay down in the nearest bed. In her drunken sleep not realizing it wasn't hers. An arm slipped around his waist.

James woke up around 4 a.m. He held his head with one hand trying to get it to stop pounding. He felt something warm in his bed. He turned to look. There was a red-head in his bed. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, not believing what he saw. He realized it was Lily. He almost jumped up, or kissed her, or something. Almost. Then he passed out again. He pulled his arm closer to him. Lily was pulled along with the arms. She ended up on top of him. Her head resting on his shoulder. In her sleep she put her arms around him.

Lily woke up around 8. She woke up slowly. Feeling something warm against her body, she sighed and enfolded herself in it. A second later her mind woke up. She sat straight up and almost fell off the bed. She started at James. Then she brought up her arm. She almost screamed. Barely catching herself in time. It was Lily's hand. Not Harry's, Lily's. She looked around for her wand. Cursing under her breath when she couldn't find it. She stepped lightly out of the bed and staggered over to hers. As she walked away James stirred in his bed. Lily pulled her curtains shut then grabbed her wand. "Transafigurelle." She whispered. A second later she heard someone standing up. She pulled her bed curtain open.

James was kneeling on the floor opening a small chest. He pulled out two vials. He turned and threw one at Lily. Lily barely caught it. Her reflexes from quidditch training really came in handy. "What is it?" She asked suspiciously.

"Hangover potion." James answered, turning to look at her. He drank his potion in one long gulp, scowling.

"So this happens a lot?" Lily asked. She drank her potion slowly. The bitter taste made her grimace, but at least it made the pounding go away.

"Fairly." James answered. He stared at something, strangely.

"Prongs." Lily said, waving her now Harry's arm, in front of her face.

"You have a tattoo on your neck." He said. Lily panicked. She drew out her wand and conjured a mirror. On her neck, Harry's neck, was a tiger entwined by a Lily. "It's the same one as your sister. You didn't have it before." He said strangely.

Lily was in a full blown panic attack. She started trying to invent something. Trying. Failing. "I cast a charm to change myself into Lily. To scare Greg. I guess all of it didn't wear off." She vanished it then.

"You know I had a strange dream about her last night. It seemed strangely real. She was in my bed." James started.

"Ewe. Gross. I don't want to hear any of your fantasies about my sister." Lily said. She turned around and walked back to her bed. James stared strangely after her. James thought; 'There was something weird about Harry and Lily. That dream seemed weird. And the tattoo. I didn't think he had it last night. I'll find it out someday. Till then' He shrugged and grabbed another vial. Peter and Remus rarely needed the vials. He drew out his wand and woke Sirius up the customary way.

**A/N**

I know short chapter. But I was up till 4:30 a.m. writing it. No joke. I'll write more later at a more respectable time. I hope that you like the Lily/James scene. It was fun to write. James is close to figuring it out. But sadly he won't get any closer any time soon. This story will last for a lot more chapters. So anyway I'm taking a poll. I've decided that Lily will be an animagus but I need an animal for her to be. So your choices are, drum roll please.

A: Mountain Lion

B: Jaguar

C: Any other animal that you can think of.

So please review. Tell me what you think. It's your choice. Well I'm off to bed. Night y'all.

Sincerely,

magicXheart, Allison.


	7. Tigris

**Tigris**

**This is after lunch on Monday. So I skipped all of Sunday.**

_Dear Lily, _

_It was great to see you at Hogsmede._

_Dear Lily, _

_Did you hear what your brother did to Greg? It was hilarious._

_Dear Lily, _

_Are you going to go to Hogwarts this weekend?_

_  
Dear Lily,_

_How are you?_

_Dear Lily,_

_There is something strange about you and your brother. I had a dream about you and it seemed real._

_Dear Lily,_

_Please go to Hogsmede with me and prevent Harry from killing me. Please. _

James sighed and put down his quill. He crumpled the piece of paper up and threw it against the wall. It joined a large stack of papers. The trash can was already overflowing. One hand flew up to his head, ruffling his hair, and the other picked up another sheet of parchment. He stared at in in defeat. Everything he wrote sounded cheesy or just plain weird.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked. James jumped almost a foot in his chair. It was Harry who had snuck up on him, and was laughing at his reaction.

"Trying and failing to write a letter." James indicated the pile of parchment.

Lily walked over and sat on her bed. "Oh yeah? Who to?"

"Your sister." James answered honestly.

Lily laughed loudly and James glared at her until she stopped. "Sorry." She said quickly. "So why are you finding it so hard to write one letter?"

"Everything I write seems either tacky or creepy. I don't know. It's normally not this hard to write a letter. Then again the only time I ever wrote a letter to a girl it was to my mom." James admitted.

"Aw. That's so sweet and innocent." Lily mocked.

"Did you come up here to mock me or help me?"

"Mock." Lily said, bluntly. "How do you want me to help you?"

"Tell me what to write." James said.

"I'll help you to write it." Lily said. "Now what do you have so far?"

James stared at his empty sheet of parchment, and then picked up his quill optimistically. After a few seconds he turned to look at Lily. "I have Dear Lily."

"I'm sure my sister will be impressed with your eloquence." Lily mocked him some more. "Why are you writing her?" She asked like she didn't already know.

"To see if she wants to go to Hogsmede this weekend."

"But it isn't a Hogsmede weekend." Lily pointed out.

James gave her a blank stare. "So?" He said slowly, like he was talking to an idiot.

"How are you going to get out?" That was the thing that had been bothering Lily all day. She didn't know how to get to Hogsmede to meet James. James went on to describe a passageway behind some sculpture.

"So are you going to help me now or what?" James asked.

"Actually I think I'm going to go find Remus. I need someone to practice the Defense Against Dark Arts homework with." Lily said, standing up.

"Thanks for all the help." James said sarcastically.

"How about this? She likes being addressed as Tigerlily. It's a nickname her best friend gave to her. But only use it on letters, not when talking to her. No cheesy pick up lines but be sentimental. Write about quidditch too. Ask her opinions. Oh, and her birthday is in a month. Is any of that helpful?"

"Barely." James said, candidly. "Only the Tigerlily part. The rest I already figured or won't be helpful in a letter.

"Well, good luck." Lily said, waving. "Classes in an hour, transfiguration." She walked out the door, leaving James to stare at a letter.

Lily walked out smiling. That was really sweet. James struggling to write a letter to her. She didn't know that he had it in him. He always seemed like a player. She wondered what he would end up writing. "Remus," She called, "Help me with my DADA homework?"

Remus was curled up on the couch, reading a book. Lily glanced at the title. _Creatures of the Dark_. 'Weird title, but okay' "What do you need help on?" Remus asked.

"I just need someone to practice on." Lily replied.

"Well I'm glad I came to mind." Remus said, sarcastically. "Let's go." He threw his book on a table and grabbed his wand. The two of them walked to the nearest empty classroom. Lily faced in the opposite direction of Remus. She raised her wand.

"You ready?" She called.

"Yeah." Remus said. Lily said a nonverbal charm. Remus was thrown off his feet into the wall.

He stood up, smoothing his robe. "My turn." He said, raising his wand evilly.

Lily and Remus walked out of the room forty five minutes later worn and slightly limping. After much practice they had finally gotten the hex perfectly. You could make your opponent hover in the air, before throwing them. The hover part was the thing they had been having troubles with. They had both been thrown at least thirty times each. Lily groaned at the limp and turned to Remus. "Should we go to transfiguration next?"

Remus looked at his watch. "Yeah. And pray to God that we won't be late."

"You mean Goddess." Lily corrected, absentmindedly. She was used to being at Avalon, among Pagans.

"No, I meant God." Remus said, slightly confused. "Who is the Goddess?"

"The Mother." Lily explained. "She is the earth and everything on it. She is the Mother to us all. The religion of the old." Remus stared at her confused. "The religion that my sister worships. Women rule the men." Lily added.

"Thanks, but I'll stick to Christianity." Remus said, off handedly. He walked into the classroom.

"Man's religion." Lily muttered as she walked in. She plopped down next to James. "Did you write that letter yet?"

"No." James whispered as McGonagall walked in. The entire class fell silent and waited for her to start speaking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry, Harry, wake up." Remus was shaking Lily awake. Lily grabbed her blanket and rolled over. She put her pillow over her head. Remus stepped back. "Prongs," He whispered. James stepped forward holding his wand. A stream of cold water poured out of it.

"Ahhhh." Lily screamed, jumping out of bed. She pulled out her wand and faced James. "Why the hell did you pour cold water on me this early?"

James stepped backwards, involuntarily. "Come on. Let's go. Change first." He turned around and walked over to where Peter was sitting and proceeded to wake him up. Lily threw on some jeans and a black t-shirt. Sirius threw her a bag and Lily caught it. The five of them walked out of the room. James and Sirius led the way. It took them about five minutes before they ran into trouble. A cat came around the corner.

Remus, who was closest to Lily, grabbed her and threw her into a cloth hanging. Surprisingly she went through it. The Marauders quickly followed. "Why," Lily started. A hand was quickly clamped over her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James throw on a cloak. Then she was gone. The hanging opened slightly at the corner and then closed. Ten minutes later James came back. "What was that for?" Lily actually managed to get out.

"Filch's cat." Peter answered.

"Let's go." James commanded. He put the silver cloak back into his pocket and opened the hanging.

"You know this would be a lot easier if the map hadn't been stolen last year." Sirius complained. **(A special shout out to Abg who pointed out that they would know it was her from the map, which is why it had to be stolen this early.)**

"Sorry." Peter squirmed. "I didn't mean to leave it out there. Why didn't you steal it back?"

"Because then he would know it was us. Although we could always leave a blank piece of parchment there. I doubt he knows what it does." Sirius thought. He was already formulating a plan.

"Shut up. Let's go." James repeated. The other four dutifully followed him to the Slytherins' common room. "Moony. If you may." James stepped back as Remus stepped up.

"Morsmord" Remus said clearly. The portrait swung open. 'Who make's these up,' Lily thought. She recognized it as being part of the spell to summon the dark mark. She walked in the door and the prank started.

Twenty minutes later everyone exited the dungeons. They were all wearing similar grins. The common room was now bright pink while all of the furniture was either gold or bronze. The Slytherins had all shrunk about three feet and hand orange hair. The charm wouldn't wear off until three days were up. All of this had only taken five minutes. Then they had set off the dungbombs. After that they had wrote Gryffindor over all of the walls.

This time Remus led the way and the rest of them followed. They walked outside, no one making a noise. They reached the Whomping Willow. James froze the tree using a long branch. To Lily's amazement James went down a tunnel. She guessed that she was supposed to follow him, as the other three did. She gasped when they reached the end of the tunnel. After looking around she realized the furniture was all torn up. A few seconds later it occurred to her that they were in the Shrieking Shack. Except there was no way that a ghost, spirit, or anything else had done this. Lily briefly debated the fact that it was a rapid dog or other wildlife but decided against that. Looking around something much bigger must have done this, torn up and shredded up like this. The others were sitting in the middle of what looked like a study. They had to sit on the floor since the chairs were so shredded up. There was a place between Peter and James that was obviously meant for Lily. She sat down in it and Remus started to talk.

"Harry we have to tell you something. It's something no one else knows." Remus spoke in a grave voice and Lily immediately sobered up. "When I was younger, I was out after dark." Remus went on to talk about how when he was young he was bitten by a werewolf. How every month he came up here. Lily sat shocked, absorbing the news in silence.

Then it was Sirius's turn to talk. "In second year we noticed that he was disappearing every month so we followed him, and that led us here. And we saw him change. We wanted to help."

"We knew that humans couldn't be with him," James continued, "So we became the one thing that was able to help him." James stopped talking and Peter picked up the conversation.

"We became animagus." Peter told her somewhat hesitantly. Peter, the only one who hadn't wanted to tell her. He didn't want anyone to know. This was their secret. The one thing that made him special, part of the group. It made him powerful, friends with the most powerful people.

Instantaneously three of the Marauders disappeared. Remus pointed to a shaggy, black dog. "Padfoot," He said. The dog changed back into Sirius. "Prongs," Remus continued, pointing to a stag. It changed back into James. Lily almost missed the third animal. She only noticed the rat when it squeaked. "Wormtail," Remus finished. The rat changed back into Peter. "So?" Remus asked. "What do you say?"

"What do you want me to say?" Lily asked. She stared at the three expectant faces. "I can't say that I expected any of this but I don't care. Your still Remus and your still the Marauders. This was incredibly brave of you to become animagus. However illegal it was. I won't tell anyone."

"One last thing." James said. He pulled a small bottle out of his pocket. It contained several droplets of blood. He handed a knife to Lily. "This insures that you can't tell anyone about what you saw tonight. Or any night. You can share whatever secrets you have involving this, but as long as one of us lives you can only tell someone of the same blood of our secrets. A necessary precaution, I'm afraid." He handed the knife and bottle to Lily. Lily took it, and wincing she cut her finger. A small droplet squeezed her finger and down the blade. She shook it into the bottle. Then she stood up and backed up a few feet.

"At my old school the top five in sixth year were chosen. We took classes for two months. At the end of that we were all animagus." Lily stopped her explanation and dropped to all fours. A second later a Siberian tiger stood in her place. A snow white tiger with golden-black stripes. She walked over to them and growled softly. James and Sirius laughed. They petted her on her mane. (Lily was a male tiger.) Lily changed back and glanced at Remus. A tear was falling down his cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered. Lily smiled.

"No problem. So are there any more secrets that I should know or can I go back to sleep. There's only an hour before breakfast." Lily complained. Remus laughed and James picked up the bottle. He cast a silent charm on it, so Lily's secret would be protected. 'A tiger' James thought. He thought about the tattoo on Lily's neck and about the nickname, Tigerlily. Suddenly he spoke up.

"Is your sister a tiger too." James asked.

Lily looked shocked at the question. She hadn't thought of that. Involuntarily her hand flew up to her neck where the tattoo normally resided. "Yeah." She answered him. "We both are. I suppose it's something to do with our personalities. Someone explained it to me once. Twins sharing a connection." 'A closer connection then you think.' Lily thought. James seemed to accept the explanation.

Sirius walked up to Lily. "So what should your nickname be, stripy or whitey?"

"I actually kind of like tigris." Lily said. "Latin for tiger." She explained.

"Done." Remus proclaimed. He pointed to a board above the door. Carved into were the names, _Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail_, and _Tigris_. "The legend to the Marauders." He murmured.

"The best students Hogwarts will ever see." Sirius declared.

James stood up and walked over to them. He pointed his wand to the place of the names. It now read _The Marauders _above it. Lily smiled and looked at her friends. A pang of guilt went through her. They had told her their darkest secret with only a week of knowing her. And she had lied to them. She wondered if they would be telling her this if she knew she was a guy. She shook it off. She didn't have a choice. She walked out of the door.

Behind her James stood at her departing figure. There was something off about Harry. He was to much like his sister. James shook it off and decided to figure it out later. He would find out someday but it wouldn't be today. His finger touched the bottle and he walked out behind her.

**A/N**

Thanks for all of the review. 21 for one chapter, that was double last chapter. Thank you so much. I hope you liked the nickname. Next chapter will be letters and Hogsmede. And Slytherins' revenges for the prank. So anyway another poll for this chapter.

Should they recapture the map, because that would mean James, at least, would have to find about Lily. So I can put it off for another few months or I can have James find out and everyone else still not know. Tell me what you think. I'm dying to know. If you don't care either way press the review button and tell me what you think of the entire story. Love it, like it, think it could be better, or are just reading it out of pure boredom.


	8. Letters

**Letters**

_Dear Tigerlily, _

_How fares Avalon? Is every girl there as strong willed and stunning as you are? I hardly think that that is possible. You will be exultant to know that Greg was taken care of. Apparently no girl will go on a date with him because of his newly found pink skin. I have to congratulate your brother on that. Also Sirius still lives in fear of what you will do to him. He actually went an entire day without mistreating women. We were all very proud. McGonagall even said that she wished to meet the person that did that to him. I think she would like to give you an award. How is your quidditch team. I heard you were a chaser and team captain. We should play a game sometime. What team do you support? To get to the point I would like to know if I could possibly have the honor of escorting you to Hogsmeade this weekend? _

_  
Sincerely yours. _

James Potter

Lily smiled as she read the letter. James's owl had found her in the corridor after lunch on Thursday. It looked very confused as it handed her the letter. Lily had relieved it of it's burden and sent it back to the owlery. The letter was cute. James obviously hadn't written a lot of letters before, but at least he was trying. He also invented stuff to write to her though. She knew for a fact that McGonagall hadn't said anything like that. Oh well, it was amusing. She walked up to the owlery, grabbing a quill and piece of parchment out of her bag. She sat there for a moment nibbling on the edge of her quill. Finally she decided that short and sweet was probably the best way to go.

_Dear James, _

_Avalon is perfect, as always. The Mother watches over us so how could it not be? It indeed amuses me to hear the news about Greg. My brother had already told me though. As for the rest of your questions why don't I answer them in person this weekend. Meet me at 10a.m. in front of the Three Broomsticks. _

_**Tigerlily**_

Lily put down her quill, contently. She stared at he letter a few minutes before calling over one of the barn owls. She raised and her wand and charmed the owl so that James wouldn't recognize it. She quickly scribbled James Potter on the outside of her letter and attached it to the owl. "Deliver at breakfast," She whispered to the owl. The owl hooted and flew back to it's post. She had to commend Hogwarts on this count. They certainly had their owls better trained then Avalon. She smiled, thinking of her old school. Once again she cursed Alexis. On that thought she grabbed another piece of parchment and quickly wrote another letter.

_Alexis, _

_I miss you and Avalon so much. I can not believe that Dean asked you out. That's incredible. I'm ecstatic for you. My own good news I'm the starting chaser for the Gryffindor team. Practices are killers though. We run more then we fly. I wish I could be captain though. Who made it in my place? And about Lisa. I totally saw that coming. Five galleons on Eddie. Thanks for the tip on when I can be a girl. That totally made my day. And yes I have met several cute guys. Most particularly James Potter. We are going out this weekend. Me as Lily so it should be interesting. Find out what you can about him. For some reason I fell like I've heard that name before. _

_Thanks again, _

_**Tigerlily**_

Lily signed the letter with a flourish and beckoned another owl. This one flew off as soon as Lily attached the letter. Lily walked out of the owlery with a much lighter heart. She grabbed her schedule out of her bag and started walking towards the common room. She didn't have a class for another hour. She was still thoroughly engrossed in her schedule when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Harry," A musical voice said.

Lily turned around in surprise and saw Ceren standing there. "Ceren." She greeted.

"Can I talk to you?" Ceren asked.

"Sure." Lily said confused. Ceren led her over to a corner of the corridor.

"Harry I've like you for a long time." Ceren started. Lily realized where this was going and almost puked.

"I like you too Ceren. I think we could be good friends." Lily tried.

"I don't mean like that." Ceren said. She looked Lily straight in the eye and then closed her eyes. She started leaning closer to Lily.

Lily froze up. She was going to be emotionally traumatized from this. She could tell. This was just one thing too many. Another girl trying to kiss Lily. Ewe. It was revolting, nauseating, sickening, disgusting, and any other synonym you could think of. Lily did the only thing she could think of, she took out her wand and hexed Ceren. Ceren was suddenly frozen in place. Lily side stepped and unfroze her. Ceren came crashing forward and hit the wall. "I'm sorry Ceren but I can't do this."

"I get it." Ceren said.

"You do?" Lily's eyes went wide. There was no way that Ceren could know.

"Yeah. You're gay." Ceren said serenely.

"No! Nah. No possible way. I'm not gay." Lily denied. This was not working out for her.

"Then why won't you kiss me?" Ceren demanded to know.

"Because," Lily thought, "I have a girlfriend already. She goes to Avalon. Her name is Alexis." Alexis owed her anyway. This would make things almost even. Well not really, but closer.

"Oh yeah? Can you prove it?"

"You can meet her next time we go to Hogsmeade." Lily promised.

"Fine." Ceren huffed off in the opposite direction.

"Harry," Someone called. Lily jumped a foot. She couldn't deal with another girl.

"Prongs," Lily said with noticeable relief.

"What's with you and Ceren. Why wouldn't you go out with her?"

"'Cause I'm back with my old girlfriend." Lily said.

"So?" James said. Lily had to fight the urge to deck him.

"So I refuse to cheat on her." Lily said. "Why? Would you cheat Lily if Ceren offered?"

"Ye- No." James quickly changed his answer at the look in her eye.

"Pig." Lily spit out. She stomped past James.

"Yo, Tigris what's the problem?" James swiftly caught up to her.

"You're a pig. You would cheat on a girl as long as you thought they wouldn't find out."

"Wow. You have strict, almost girl like, principles Harry." James said with amazement. Lily didn't slow down. "Look, I'm sorry. Why does it matter so much?"

"It's nothing." Lily tried to shake it off. "It's just I'm of the old religion, like my sister."

"Oh yeah." James recalled. "Women rule men. You need to join the twenty-first centaury." He clapped Lily on the back.

"Then you need to dual me or my sister." Lily threatened. "And we'll see who's religion is better."

"Sorry." James was slightly intimidated. "You win. I promise never to cheat again. Happy? Just don't tell Lily."

"Whatever." Lily agreed. "But my old threat still holds, don't break her heart."

"You up for a game of chess?" James asked, trying to change the subject.

"You ready to get beat." Lily replied.

"Who knows, maybe I'll win." James said.

"And maybe stags will fly." Lily muttered.

"What?" James asked.

"Nothing. Let's play." Lily walked off. She wasn't really satisfied with how James reacted. If he cheated on her….. Though technically they hadn't even been on a date yet.

X

Lily won the game with ease, although there was no way that James would admit to that. Remus walked over at the end of the game. "Damn Prongs. You look like you are getting easier to beat. You want to play me?"

Lily glanced at James. "Yeah James. You have to prove that you don't lose all the time." She mocked him. "Next you'll be losing to girls just like Sirius."

"I object to that." Sirius called from the couch.

"You did lose to Lily." Remus pointed out.

"But she wasn't just any girl. She was super human scary. She doesn't count as a girl."

"So what does she count as?" Lily asked coolly.

Sirius didn't know when to shut-up. "A monster." He said like it was the most obvious thing. Lily had her wand out in a second. She performed the same curse that she had performed over the weekend. "Mercy." Sirius called from the couch. He wasn't screaming since he was getting used to that particular hex. Lily removed the charm.

"So what does my sister count as?" Lily repeated.

"A breathtaking girl." Sirius replied. Lily put her wand back and Sirius turned back to the girl he was with. A second later she stood up and walked away. Sirius got up and walked over to them. "Now look what you did Evans." He accused her.

"My apologies." Lily said sarcastically.

"Do you want to play Prongs?" Remus asked, bringing the subject back to where it started.

"Sure," James replied.

Sirius glanced at Lily. "Five galleons on Remus. And the odds are 5-1. I win you give me 25."

"Fair enough." Lily agreed.

"Now which one of us should be more insulted?" James wondered aloud.

"I think I win that mate." Remus replied.

Lily won the bet, just like she won the game. James defeated Remus in a landslide. Lily accepted her money with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The owls came in a flurry at breakfast the next day as usual. A new owl dropped a letter at James's plate which he opened eagerly. "It's from Lily." He announced to the group. Sirius got up and read over his shoulder. Lily didn't move because she had her own letter. She recognized Alexis's handwriting and tore it open.

_Dear Tigerlily, _

_Congratulations on making chaser. I knew you would. Describe James for me. I want to know what he looks like. I asked around but I couldn't find anything on him. It was weird. I though people here knew everyone who was anyone. I'll keep asking though. Good luck on your date. _

_  
On another note you owe me 5 galleons. It turns out that it was just some random guy who fathered Lisa's child. She's been trying to get in contact with him but can't. It's someone from Hogwarts actually. He was supposed to be in some group called the Marauders. _**A/N I was very tempted to leave the story there.**_ Sirius Black. You know him. _

_**Alexis**_

Lily stood up furious. "Sirius," She roared.

"Yeah Harry?" He looked up from where he was reading Lily's letter. Lily stomped over to him.

"The name Lisa Hedge. Does that mean anything to you?"

Sirius sat there for a minute thinking. "I think we hooked up this summer. Why?"

"Because she's pregnant." Lily revealed. "With your child."

Sirius stared at her, stunned. "What do you mean?" He stuttered. That was all he got out before fainting.

**A/N**

Mainly just a filler chapter except for the last part. There will be another update soon. Hopefully. It will be Hogsmeade and a couples days after. Check out my other story if you have the chance. Lady Lily.

A random question I've been asking everyone lately. If you had to choose would you save one sibling or five strangers.


	9. Hogsmeade

Hogsmeade

Previously on Cross **For anyone who has seen Desperate Housewives that made me want to say previously on Desperate Housewives. **

_Lily stood up furious. "Sirius," She roared._

"_Yeah Harry?" He looked up from where he was reading Lily's letter. Lily stomped over to him._

"_The name Lisa Hedge. Does that mean anything to you?"_

_Sirius sat there for a minute thinking. "I think we hooked up this summer. Why?"_

"_Because she's pregnant." Lily revealed. "With your child."_

_Sirius stared at her, stunned. "What do you mean?" He stuttered. That was all he got out before fainting._

"Uh, Padfoot." James said with some concern. He was standing over Sirius, staring down at him. Sirius had been unconscious for a good ten minutes and didn't show any signs of getting up from the floor soon.

Lily threw her hands up in exasperation. "James why don't you try waking him up like you feel the need to always wake me up." She suggested.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." James muttered. He drew out his wand and splashed freezing water on Sirius's face.

"Ahhhh." Sirius started screaming the minute he was able. Lily quickly cast a silencing charm on him. The four of them got to watch Sirius run around the hall for a good twenty minutes attempting to scream his head off. By the time he realized that he wasn't actually making any sound, and came out of shock, there were tears of mirth streaming down their faces.

Sirius walked to the front of Lily and poked her. He started miming something with his wand. Lily got the message a minute later and removed the curse. "Finally." Sirius said with some release. "Now what do you mean?" He asked again. "Please tell me that you're kidding.

"Sorry." Lily said. She showed him only the last paragraph of the letter. "But what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." Sirius collapsed in a chair. He was suddenly serious. "I didn't think that-. How could I be- How did this happen?"

"Well Sirius when two people are very much in love-" James began trying to lighten the mood. All he got for his efforts was a punch on the arm. Lily sat down next to Sirius.

"Are you going to take care of this baby?" She asked softly.

"I can't talk about his right now." Sirius said. "I need to be alone. James can I borrow the-?" James nodded. Sirius stood up and walked away, leaving the rest of the Marauders staring at him.

"Wow." Remus finally said. "I never thought that he would be the first out of all of us to have a kid."

"None of us did." James replied. "I personally was banking on you."

"What do you think he'll do?" Lily asked, her anger momentarily forgotten.

"I know he'll take care of the baby." James said firmly. "But it will pretty much ruin any chance he had of doing anything else with his life."

"He has money though." Remus said. "I doubt he'll have to quit school." He turned to Lily. "Tell me what you know about Lisa. Can she be certain that it's his child?"

"Yeah." Lily looked offended. "She wasn't a slut. She had a few boyfriends but she would know who fathered her baby."

"Sorry. Sorry. I just wanted to be sure." Remus held up his hands, palms up.

"I feel so sorry for him." James said, staring off into space where Sirius had been last.

"Why?" Lily asked, some of her temper flaring up. **Have to ask; is it to cliché to have a redhead with a temper?**

"He never wanted any of this." James whispered. "It shouldn't have happened to him." He stood up and walked away. Lily and Remus sat there for a minute longer before getting up to head to Potions. Left behind was Peter. He was silently sulking. He had been replaced and he didn't like it. He would die for his friends but it seemed like they would no longer die for him. Instead they would die for Harry. He stood up slowly, following in his friends footsteps.

XXXXXX

Sirius missed all of his classes that day. They didn't see him until they went into their dormitory that night at 11. He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. When they walked in he stood up. He walked over and stood in front of Lily. His eyes were bright red and she could see the streaks tears had left. "Harry, when Lily comes tomorrow can you ask her to bring Lisa."

"Um. Yeah. I guess. Is there anything else you want?" Lily replied. She figured she could owl Alexis and asks her.

"That's it. Thanks." Sirius replied. He walked back to his bed and pulled the curtains around him. Lily stared in disbelief then left to go send an owl. James and Remus changed and fell asleep. Peter was no where to be seen.

XXXXXX

The next day Lily woke up at 7a.m. She figured that they wouldn't be up till 8 to sneak off to Hogsmeade. She grabbed a quill and quickly scribbled a note, being careful to disguise her handwriting since she figured James might recognize it.

_**Guys, **_

_**I left to visit my sister early so the two of us could have some alone time. See you there.**_

_**Tigris**_

Lily stared at her note satisfied. She could make up some excuse for Harry once they came to meet her. She grabbed her wand and snuck out of the room. On the way she attached the note to James's forehead. At least that way she could be sure to find it. Lily appeared in the bottom of Honeydukes twenty minutes later. She slipped into the already forming crowd and walked out the door.

It took her ten minutes but eventually she found a dark, deserted alley. She quickly changed into Lily form (**superman sounding)** and then looked at her robes. She shook her head, realizing that she couldn't show up in them. She pulled out her wand and quickly changed her clothes. Soon she was wearing dark blue jeans and a black and white tang top. She was wearing an emerald diamond tennis bracelet with two earrings to match. On the remaining holes in her ears she had small hoops, identical except in color. They were black, white, and green. Another green ring was on her belly button. Her tiger was clearly visible with the shirt she was wearing. She applied some make up that she conjured then quickly left to go meet Alexis and Lisa. She was already ten minutes late.

Lily ran the rest of the way and was breathless when she finally reached them at the Three Broomsticks. "Hey," She greeted, dropping into one of the chairs.

"Hey," Alexis returned the greeting.

"Where have you been this year Lily?" Lisa asked. Lily got her first good look at Lisa. If you didn't know her you wouldn't know that she was pregnant. But Lily had known her for years. Lisa's normally flat belly was bulging a little, not a lot, but it reminded Lily of the reason that they were there.

"I transferred to a new school in America." Lily said glancing at Alexis. This was the story that they had discussed. She hoped Alexis had said the same. "But my twin, Harry, goes to Hogwarts now. So I came up to visit him. I just left him." This was getting way too complicated for Lily. She hoped that Lisa wouldn't spill anything to the Marauders unintentionally.

"That's what I heard." Lisa confirmed. Apparently she didn't believe them. "So you know Sirius?"

"Barely. I got into a duel with him the only time I ever met him. I don't think he likes me." Lily answered. "Harry is good friends with him though. He's a decent guy. How long did you know him?"

"Not very, I'm sorry to say. It was just a drunken night. A stupid mistake. But I refuse to kill my baby." They were tears welling up in her eyes. Lily could sympathize, she knew all about drunken nights. That was why she was now, sadly, her own twin. Only funny from another person's perspective. "You know this is nothing like Pendragon." Lisa said, changing the subject. "It's much smaller; it lacks the breathtaking quality that Pendragon processed."

"I know what you mean." Alexis said, looking around.

"Well we got two hours to kill, what do you guys want to do?" Lily asked checking her watch.

"Sleep." Alexis begged.

"Wizard's chess." Lily countered.

"No fun. You always win." Lisa argued. "Clothes shopping."

"Boring." Alexis said.

"I believe we have reached a standstill." Lily said. "Flip a coin?"

"Nah. I got a better idea. Let's go back to Pendragon. There's a band playing there right now." Alexis said.

"Ooo. Which one?" Lily pressed.

"Faery **I spelled that the way I wanted so no one tell me I need an I please **Ring." Lisa answered hesitantly.

"They replaced me already!" Lily shouted indignantly, causing everyone in the pub to stare at her.

"Well they couldn't morn your lose forever Lily." Alexis said gently. She could see Lily shooting death glares at her. After this was half her fault.

"Yeah, but it's barely been two weeks." Lily argued. "How did they already find a new lead singer and guitarist?"

"They started holding auditions a week ago. Joel said something about wanting to test their new person out. That's why they got the gig. If it makes you feel any better Maren took your old spot. That means that Ben has to play back up."

"That does make it slightly better." Lily admitted.

"C'mon. Let's go." Lisa urged. They walked out of the store and apparited to Pendragon.

XXX

"This is awesome." Alexis shouted to be heard above the crowd. "There are almost as good as when you played."

Suddenly the music and the crowd stopped as if in cue. Maren walked up to the microphone. "Tonight we have a special treat for all of you. Our old leader returned just to sing for you. Give her a hand." The eyes were all on Lily now. They recognized her from when she used to play gigs here all the time. Lily turned to face Alexis.

"You planned this." She accused.

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Then yeah, I planned this."

"You could have told me." Lily countered.

"It wouldn't have been as much fun." Alexis argued. "Go on." She added with a push. Lily caved and walked up on stage. Maren handed her a guitar and the microphone. Out of the corner of her eye she saw some new guy stepping off the stage. Lily smiled with satisfaction. At least she still had a small place in Faery Ring.

"Thanks." Lily said in the microphone. "I didn't really expect this but it's great to be back." The crowd roared. "So in honor of this unexpected event Faery Ring is going to play some of my favorite's song when I was a kid." Putting a hand on the microphone she walked backwards. "How about Do Wah Diddy and Annie's Song?" She asked. The rest of the band nodded. Lily turned and talked into the microphone.

"Without any further ado, Do Wah Diddy by Jeff Barry and Ellie Greenwich." The crowd cheered. Lily had sung this song many times over the years and everyone loved it.

The crowd sang along to half the song and Lily smiled as she played. It felt good to be in her band again. It was one of the main things that she had missed. Lily played the final note and listened to it echo in the stone room. She smiled again at the cheers and took a bow. "Annie's song." She announced, "By John Denver."

No one sang along that time. They preferred to hear Lily's clear voice sing it. She got the loudest applause that she had ever gotten in all her years in the band. She wondered how bad Ben was if they were cheering this loud. She bowed again and heard several shouts for an encore. As she was bowing she noticed her watch. It was 10:50. They had to get back soon to see the guys. She quickly took another bow and shouted good bye. Lily handed the guitar back to Maren and jumped off the stage. She managed to land smoothly on two feet and take off running. The crowd parted for her so she managed to reach Alexis and Lisa easily. She held up her watch and the three quickly apparited.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"James wake up. You're going to be late." James was being roughly shaken by none other then Remus. He almost rolled over before remembering Lily's way of waking him up last weekend. He jumped out of bed and stood straight up.

"What?" He asked icily. "Is so important that you would wake me up at 9 on a Saturday."

"Date with Lily." Remus reminded him.

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks." James said awkwardly. He ran towards the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

Remus moved on to Sirius next. "Wake up dog." He said. Sirius woke up at once, eye flying open. Around them was a lot of red puffiness and dark circles. He didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Sirius didn't say anything; he just stumbled out of bed and waited for the shower to open.

Peter was the last one to wake up. Remus walked over to his bed and flung open the curtain. "You coming?" He asked. He then looked again. Peter wasn't in his bed. Remus shrugged then grabbed some clothes. Maybe Peter had already left.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"No let me go. I won't do this to my friends. They'll come for me." Peter screamed.

"They aren't going to come. They don't care about you anymore. They've replaced you." A voice whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The guys appeared around 9:55. Lily was only two minutes ahead of them. She was standing out in front of the Three Broomsticks. "Hey," James greeted. He brought one hand up to ruffle his hair subconsciously.

"Hey," Lily replied. That started the chain of heys that always seem to happen when people get together.

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked.

"I think he went back to the castle." Lily lied. "Everyone this is Lisa and Alexis."

"So you're the insane one." Sirius said happily.

"What?" Alexis looked at Lily wondering what she had told these guys.

"When you and Harry were going out you would wake him up by hitting him with water. I think you and Prongs would get along well." Sirius explained. Lily gave an apologetic glance to Alexis. She didn't think anyone would actually remember that. Alexis nodded, agreeing with Sirius.

"Whose Prongs?" Alexis asked, still confused.

"James." Lily answered absentmindedly. "Harry told me." She explained as everyone looked at her.

"Anyone up for butterbeers?" Sirius asked. "I'll buy."

"Sure." Lisa agreed.

"Actually I need some candy from Honeydukes." Lily said. "Anyone else?"

"Sure." James and Alexis answered.

"Actually I want-" Remus's answer was cut off when Lily kicked him in the leg. "Some candy too." He adlibbed. "You two go ahead. We'll catch up."

"Okay." Sirius gave them a grateful look. The remaining four took off in the other direction, James leading.

"So do you go to Avalon too?" Remus asked.

"Yeah." Alexis agreed. "I'm on the quidditch team with Lily."

"Really what do you play?" James asked, suddenly interested.

"I'm a chaser too." Alexis answered.

"This isn't the way to Honeydukes." Lily pointed out.

"Why? You didn't really need candy, did you?" James asked.

"No." Lily admitted. "But where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Remus said. He and the Marauders had been to the place several times before.

"I don't like surprises." Lily told them.

"Why not?"

Lily thought back to her last surprise birthday. "I don't know." She lied.

"Then come on. We're almost there." James said, grabbing her hand. "I promise you'll like this surprise." They walked for the next few minutes in silence. "We're here." James finally announced.

Lily and Alexis looked around. "A hole!" Lily said. They were in the forest by the Shrieking Shack. James had stopped by a large hole by a large tree. There was nothing around.

"Jump in." Remus commanded.

"No." They refused together. Dark tunnels, not really their thing.

"What are you afraid of the dark. Sirius would jump in." James taunted.

"NO!" Lily lied. She walked up to the hole as James jumped in. She followed.

"Aren't we going?" Alexis asked, as Remus turned around and started to walk away.

"Nah. Let them have some time alone. This was originally their date." Remus pointed out.

"Okay. So where are we going?" Alexis asked.

"You'll see." Remus said.

XX

Lily was sliding down something. She started to scream but then quickly stopped. She wouldn't scream in front of a guy. By her estimate she slid for about 100 feet before she finally saw some light. She came off the slide and hit something soft and bouncy. She looked down and realized that she was on a mat. "Where are we?" She asked as James offered her his hand. She refused and stood up by herself.

"Underneath Hogsmeade." James answered. He drew his hand back and ruffled his hair some more. Lily looked around. They were in an underground cave type thing. James reached out and took a torch.

"How did you find this place?" Lily continued her questions as they walked further through a passageway.

"I can't actually take the credit on that." James admitted. "Sirius fell into the hole in our third year. Here we are." He announced, putting the torch in it's place on the wall.

Lily laughed at James's explanation then looked around. They were in an even larger cave. In the middle was a table lit by the torchlight. The entire place was decorated with a midnight blue theme. James waved his wand and one of the walls changed. Instead of the wall, it was replaced with a view of the galaxy. It was constantly changing so that it looked like someone was zooming through it on a broomstick. "It's beautiful." She told him.

James walked over to the table and pulled a chair out. "My lady." He said with a bow. Lily laughed and sat down. James sat down in the chair opposite her. "So do you take all of your dates here?"

"No." James lied effortlessly. "You're the first."

Lily smiled, doubting that. "Well I love it." She told him.

"Then my life goal has been accomplished." James said, smiling. "Are you hungry?"

"Not yet."

"Then come on." James said. He stood up.

"But we just got here." Lily protested.

"So?" James stared at her.

"Fine." Lily said, standing up. "Where to?"

"You'll see."

"Are you ever planning on telling me where we are going before hand?" Lily asked.

"No. Come on." James repeated. He grabbed Lily's hand and started walking towards the wall. Unexpectedly he yanked her arm so she fell into the wall. He jumped in after her.

The two of them were sitting on an actual broomstick and flying through the galaxy. Lily turned to James. "How did you do this?"

"Maybe if you're lucky I'll tell you someday." He promised her.

XXXXX

"I'm going to have this baby." Lisa said matter-of-factly.

"What!" Sirius said.

"I'm want to have this baby." Lisa repeated. "I'm not going to have an abortion."

"I know that." Sirius said. "I don't want you to abort this baby. It's my baby too."

Lisa smiled. That was a whole weight off her shoulders. At least she knew that her baby would have a father. "But I don't want to get married either."

"You seem to know exactly what to do with out me." Sirius said.

"I'm sorry. What exactly were your plans?" Lisa asked.

"I have enough money to support you and the baby." Sirius told her. "I thought that after school ended the two of you could move in with me, so I could be with it."

"Okay." Lisa said. That was really sweet of him. "But I'm not exactly poor. I can pay for half of the baby's needs."

"We can decide this later. When he/she comes." Sirius put an end to the conversation.

"He." Lisa told him. "My baby is a he."

"That incredible." Sirius said. He jumped up and gave her a hug. "I'm having a boy. A future Marauder." They spent some more time discussing baby names and their future plans. Eventually the conversation lapsed into a different topic. They were talking about themselves when everyone else walked in.

"So then James and I jumped off the roof and into the lake. The Slytherins just stared at us, not willing to risk coming after us." Sirius finished his story.

"I'm not sure that I want my boy to turn out like you." Lisa said with some concern.

"You're having a boy." Remus said, walking up behind them with Alexis.

"Yeah. Isn't that great. Now you, James, Peter, and Harry need to have boys so they can be the future Marauders." Sirius said. He was already planning what to teach his kid.

"I think I'll wait a while." James said. He sat down next to Sirius. "We should leave soon. Is that all right with you Lily?"

"Yeah that's fine." Lily smiled. "I had a good time."

"Me too. Next weekend?"

"I'm busy. You can always write." Lily told him. She didn't think she could get away with sneaking away three times in this short amount of time. "Bye." She waved and walked out. Alexis followed.

"Insane one." Alexis said, reminding Lily of Sirius's comment.

"I had to say something." Lily said. "They were going to find out. Besides you don't play quidditch."

"Yeah. But I've always wanted to. What's one more lie?"

"Good point. You like Remus?"

"He's okay." Alexis said with a shrug. "He's no Dean. What about you and James?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now I have to become Harry again." Lily told her.

"Later." Alexis replied.

"One more thing." Lily said before walking away.

"Yeah." Alexis paused.

"You're dating Harry." Lily said. She ran away, not wanting to face Alexis's wrath.

**A/N**

**I have over a hundred reviews. Yeah! So I did a long chapter in honor of that fact. Thank you guys so much for reviewing. It always encourages me to write. **

**  
I need a baby name. Any suggestions? Please help me out here. I'm horrible with names.**


	10. Finding The Marauder's Map

**Finding The Map**

_**A/N**_

_**You guys were awesome. You gave me so many reviews and suggestions so without any further ado the baby's name is. **_

Leo **(Lilyhermioneevans, james4lily) **Orion** (grannyHPfan) **

_**I also fell in love with some other names that I wanted to use so they're will be other characters using the suggestions as names. If the contributor has any preference to which house please tell me. **_

Austin, (**sweetlurs**) Ayden, (**Wealeylover357573**) Ryan, (**Abg**) Jacob, (**Tickemepink21**) Oliver, (**SerinityRose016**)

"Hey you guys are back late." Lily commented as they walked through the door. It was almost four o'clock. Lily had left them at the Three Broomsticks almost three hours ago.

"Why weren't you at Hogsmeade? According to the message on James's forehead you were with your sister." Remus asked. The other two weren't actually talking at the moment.

"I had to do some homework." Lily lied. She actually had done it when she left them so at least they couldn't catch them in that lie. "Did you see Lily and Lisa?"

"And Alexis." Remus added. "But what do you meant we're back late?"

"Didn't you leave Lily three hours ago?"

"How do you do that?" James was instantly alert.

"Freaky twin thing?" Lily offered. The other three looked doubtful. "Owl." She tried again. The others relaxed at her explanation. "Anyway what were you doing?"

"Looking for Wormtail actually." Sirius said with some concern. "We haven't seen him since yesterday. Have you?"

"Nah. He wasn't here when I came back." Lily answered, praying that that was true.

"I'm just worried that a Slytherin got to him." James voiced everyone's fears. "It's not like he can stick up for himself that well with the four of us gone."

"I think we're only left with one option Prongs." Sirius said, glancing at Remus and James. "Tonight."

"Maybe we can catch him while he's patrolling." James said hopefully.

"Or get detention for us and all future descendants." Remus said with a sigh.

"You're too pessimistic." James said. "Lighten up. How are the Marauders going to get beat by a squib." James laughed then looked oddly at Lily. "You're wearing an earring." He said.

'Shit' Lily though. "I know." She said aloud. "Don't you like? New muggle style. Boys wear one earring on their ear."

"The same earring as your sister?" Sirius asked.

"How the hell did you remember that?" Lily asked. "Never mind. But yeah. She gave it to me. You like?"

"No." James, Sirius, and Remus chorused. Lily sighed and took off the earring. It was sometimes a good thing that guys were dense.

"Anyway what are you guys talking about?"

"The Marauder's Map." James answered like it should be the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh?"

"The Marauder's Map." Sirius repeated.

"It's a map of Hogwarts. It can tell you where everyone is and what passageways there are." Remus explained. "But only if you know the passwords."

"Wormtail got it confiscated last year." James continued the explanation. "We didn't bother to take it back because we know this school better then anyone. We had the cloak so it lacked a purpose. Besides he would know it was us."

"So how are you going to make it look like someone else?" Lily was still confused on the purpose of this map. I guess you have to see it to believe it.

"That is where the genius of the plan comes in." Sirius began. He walked over to his trunk and pulled out an old bit of parchment. "I made this one act like the map would if you don't say the password. Sine Filch is one of the dim-witted people to ever limp around in Hogwarts he won't know the difference. That way we can find Wormtail and administer some payback."

"Spooky." Lily mocked.

"Quidditch practice." James abruptly announced.

"What?" Sirius and Lily stared at him.

"Quidditch practice." James repeated. "We haven't had one in a while. At least four days. And our first game is in two weeks. Slytherin. We have to practice so we can mortify them in front of the school. Again. You coming?" He asked. Already leaving the room. Lily and Sirius sighed and grabbed their brooms. Lily knew she would be hurting after this.

XXXXXXX

Lily had been right. She was hurting way more then the last quidditch practice. James had been so stressed about Peter that he decided exercise was the best way to get rid of it. They had run double the amount of laps they had last time. Then they had done drill, after drill, after drill, after yet again another drill. She was very close to killing Potter, as was the rest of the quidditch team. Most particularly Cassie. After practice she had raised a vote of having James kicked off as Captain of the team. James had given her another lap.

Lily sat down on the couch. "We missed dinner." She told James and Sirius. It was almost 10 o'clock. Curfew.

"So." Sirius said. He turned to face Remus, who of course, was reading. "You coming."

"Sure." Remus set down the book and stood up. Sirius turned back to face Lily.

"Kitchens." He explained. Lily sighed and got off of the comfortable couch. She was really looking forward to relaxing.

"What about the rest of the team?" She asked when they had left the common room.

"They will have to starve." James told her unapologetically. Lily smiled at his bluntness. "So did you ever sneak away to the kitchens at Gwent?" Lily didn't answer. James waved a hand in front of her face. "Harry?"

"Yeah." Lily replied.

"Never mind." James gave up. He walked faster to catch up to Sirius. "Who exactly is planning to pull this off tonight?"

"You and I distract him and Harry and Remus will take our map back." Sirius said.

"Why am I doing the actual stealing? As Headboy I probably shouldn't be getting in that much trouble." Remus complained.

"Because Filch hates us more." James answered for Remus. "So he's more likely to be distracted for us. The only person you could sufficiently distract is McGonagall."

"Hey." Remus objected.

"Or Slughorn." Sirius continued as if Remus hadn't said anything.

"Anyone could distract Slughorn." Lily spoke from experience. As the new guy she had distracted Slughorn last week when James and Sirius were trying to pull off a prank. In the end Flitwick had caught them so it hadn't mattered.

"We're here." Remus announced to change the topic.

"A bowl of fruit." Lily said doubtfully. Remus reached forward and tickled a pear. To Lily's amazement it turned into a doorknob. "Hogwarts is weird." She said shaking her head as she stepped through the doorway.

An hour later Sirius and James finished eating to their heart's content. "Ready to go." Sirius said through a mouthful of his last desert.

"Finally," Lily muttered as she stood up. For the last half hour she had been sitting there watching them eat. James and Sirius took off in one direction and Remus and Lily went the other. Remus was leading the two of them. They walked in silence for the next ten minutes.

"This is it." Remus said. Lily looked at the place where they had arrived. There was a huge list attached to the door. Everything was covered in filth and dust. The antique wooden desk was covered with pieces of paper. Lily looked closer and realized the majority of them had a Marauders name on them. They were all dated in the last two years. She saw file cabinets bearing their names too. Remus had paused by the door and was looking at the list. "We put most of these up here," He said with a laugh.

Lily finally looked at it. It said** Things banned at Hogwarts **in bold across the top. "Why are Bubbling Bubbles banned at Hogwarts?" She asked with interest. It didn't seem like those were harmful things.

"We once filled every classroom with them." Remus explained. "Every time a teacher tried to say anything related to schoolwork one would pop and two more would appear in it's place. Third year I think." He stopped looking at the list and walked over to a cabinet. **Items confiscated from James Potter** was written on the top.

"Didn't you say it was taken from Peter?" Lily questioned. She looked around for his cabinet before realizing there wasn't one.

"Wormtail never got his own box. All of the stuff taken from him was lumped in with one of our things. Apparently Filch doesn't see him as much as a threat." Remus told her. He resumed digging through the box. Lily walked over to one labeled with Sirius's name and started rifling through it.

"Here," Lily announced. She pulled out the map and Remus put the parchment Sirius had given him in it's place.

"Detention!" Lily heard shrieking outside of the office.

"Time to leave." Remus stated the obvious. He walked/jogged out the door and Lily followed behind. As she turned the corner she could see James and Sirius walking next to Filch. More like being dragged next to Filch. If Lily wasn't afraid of being caught she would have laughed. They were both taller and stronger then the caretaker so seeing them dragged like that was purely comical. Lily wasn't exactly sure why they were taking it.

She and Remus only walked for about five minutes before Remus pulled her into an empty classroom. He sat down on one of the desks and sat the map down next to him. He motioned Lily over to the map. He tapped it with his wand and writing started to scroll across it.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present _

**The Marauder's Map**

"You want to add your name?" Remus asked. "You already are a part of everything else."

"No thanks." Lily declined. She was worried that adding her name might reveal that she was not in fact a Messrs., but a Misses.

"Your choice." Remus said with a shrug. He opened the parchment to reveal a map of Hogwarts. Lily gasped when she saw the detail. Every single dot contained a name written next to it. Every single passageway she had been shown recently was there as well as several that she didn't know about. This piece of magic was beyond even her abilities. For a brief minute she toyed with the idea that they were better at magic then she was and that Sirius had taken it easy on her in the duel. But only for a brief moment. "Here he is." Remus said triumphantly. Then he paused and shook his head.

"What?" Lily asked.

"That's our dorm room." Remus said, clearly puzzled. "He must have gotten back the minute we left. Weird." He began to close the map when something caught his eye. He unfolded the map and leaned down. His finger traced a name before he turned to Lily. "Hey Harry. Walk over there a second." Lily shrugged and complied. Remus stared at the map before testing it with his wand. He turned back to face Lily.

"Lily Evans." He announced, with one finger out.

**A/N**

Yeah. Someone finally found out. Is he going to tell everyone? Is Lily going to die? Is the author laughing her head off 'cause she loves cliffies so much? Thanks again for the reviews and the names I got last time. Some of the characters will appear in the next chapter. But the baby's name won't be for a while. So if you absolutely can't stand the name tell me and I might change it. Well I'm off to a school orientation. Ciao. 


	11. Gryffindor Hair

Gryffindor Hair

"_Lily Evans" He announced with one finger out. _

_  
_Lily closed her eyes. 'I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. Someone found out. Curse Alexis. I never even lived to kill my first death eater. The ignorant pricks that they are. I never got to kill Alexis for that matter.' Lily opened one eye and looked around. 'Heaved sucks.' She always thought that Heave would be filled with a lot more women. And maybe some swords and daggers. Books too obviously.

"Lily what are you doing?" Remus asked with some concern. Lily was done on the ground, tapping it with her wand trying to make sure that it was real.

"I'm still alive." Lily said with some amazement. Once she reached that conclusion she quickly moved on to her next one. Her transfiguration charm should have held against anything that wasn't created by someone more powerful then her. And since neither James, Sirius, or Remus (Peter wasn't even considered.) was stronger then her…. "Did the four of you combine your magic in this?" She asked.

"Yeah." Remus answered, still very confused. That explained it to Lily. Together they must be stronger then her. She would have to work on her transfiguration skills. If mere boys could beat her imagine what her old teacher would say. "One question Lily?"

"Yeah." Lily finally paid attention to him. She waited for a couple seconds but Remus didn't continue. "What's your question."

"Isn't it a little obvious?" Remus commented.

"No." Lily clearly wasn't grasping the strangeness of this conversation.

"Why the hell are you a girl disguised as your twin brother-"

"Don't have a twin brother." Lily interrupted.

"Disguised as Harry Evans when really you are Lily Evans who James met and fell in love-"

"He's in love with me?"

"with." Remus continued as if Lily hadn't spoken. "Who also happens to be good at everything. And you're happy to be alive when I discovered- Wait." Something just occurred to him. "You saw me naked. And you're a girl."

"I think we have established that point clearly enough."

"Pervert." Remus shouted at Lily.

"Well it's not exactly like I wished to be a guy. Guys are vulgar, inferior things. Why would I want this. And I had to see Peter naked too. Isn't that enough of a punishment."

"Just wait till I tell James." When Remus got pissed he did what a true Marauder would do. He got revenge. And everyone knows that revenge is best served hot. He started rubbing his hands together deep in planning.

"No don't," Lily begged. She really hated to beg a guy. But hey desperate times call for desperate measures. "You can't. I'll die."

"Why should I care if your wither emotionally. I trusted you. I told you my deepest secret. And you wouldn't even tell me what sex you were." Remus accused. "Tigerlily, huh? Did the name come from your tattoo or your animagus. And the earring and the eating. The girly habits. God, I was such an idiot."

"Goddess." Lily corrected instinctively.

"The religion." Remus continued. "What guy would want a religion where women rule?"

"Everyone who lived in the medieval times. An entire school full of witches that could beat you in everything. Not to mention Merlin. Considered one of the wizards of all time." Lily rattled off the names making Remus feel even more like an idiot.

"Still how the hell could I not see that you were a girl. You even turned Ceren." Remus continued. "Now why would you do that. Give me a straight believable answer or everyone will know before school starts on Monday." He threatened.

"Because if I didn't I would die." Lily said flatly. "Frankly I'm not even sure why I'm allowed to live now. By all reasonable explanations you should have one very dead Lily on your hands."

"Before you explain any further could you please make yourself into Lily." Remus asked. "Talking to you when I know you're a girl is vaguely disturbing."

"Oh sure." Lily replied. She reversed the charm and turned to face Remus. Very quickly she also shrunk her clothes. "Better?"

"Yes. Now tell." Remus ordered. Lily sat down on the desk across from him and started to explain everything. By the time she finished Remus was staring at her like she had two heads.

"What?" Lily asked, rubbing her neck just in case.

"You lived a very messed up life." Remus said in an awed voice. "That and I lost to a girl in everything."

"So it was okay to loose to me as Harry." Lily's anger flared up again.

"Chill. I only meant that you were the most power girl I've ever seen." Lily relaxed. "I won't tell." Remus said.

"Thanks." Lily said gratefully.

"But no more seeing me naked."

"You know you like it." Lily teased.

"The thing I haven't worked out is why you aren't dead." Remus replied, choosing to ignore her previous comment.

"I don't know. I guess as long as only a few people find out and not the entire school." Lily said hopefully.

"So we can tell James and Sirius." Remus commented.

"NO!" Lily said quickly. Remus raised one eyebrow. "I mean please don't tell them. We don't want to push it." She amended.

"Your choice." Remus said with a shrug.

"Was James really in love with me?" Lily asked.

"I can't reveal that to you know. Unless of course you tell him." Remus grinned.

"No thanks. I think that I'll just wait for him to tell me." Lily said.

"Speaking of which he and Sirius are on their way here. And I don't think Sirius particularly wants to see you." Remus checked the map and looked back up at Lily.

"Right." Lily nodded. She changed her robes and then finally herself with a sigh. It had felt astounding to be a girl in front of him. She, as Harry, leaned back on the desk as Remus changed the map.

"Hey," She greeted the two boys.

"Did you get the map?" Sirius asked anxiously. Remus held up the map as proof.

"How many detentions did you guys get for whatever you did?" Remus returned the question.

"Just four. We made his cat bright pink and then we floated her through the air so it took Filch a while to get her down." James said with a grin.

"How did you escape with only four detentions?" Remus was wondered.

"Professor Case came along and lightened the sentence." Sirius, flashing the room a grin.

"And I bet's that how." Lily muttered. Professor Case was a young female teacher. Sirius and James were always getting her to do something for them. "James how exactly do you feel about my sister?" Lily said a little louder.

"That was very random." James commented.

"Save it for later." Remus said while glaring at Lily. "This isn't the time for sharing secrets." There was definitely a veiled meaning behind those words. Lily sighed and stood up.

"Peter is in the dorms." She told them. They left the building and trooped back towards the common room. James walked in first, Lily following. There was a flash of light and Lily burst into laughter.

"What?" James asked. Lily still conjured a mirror and handed it to him. "Tragain!" James yelled.

"Yeah captain." Cassie replied, twirling her wand.

"Did you do this?" James pointed to his hair. It was now streaked with gold and bronze.

"Well I figured since you loved quidditch so much you have something visible to remind you of how dedicated you are to your team." Cassie replied. James started trying every counter curse that she knew. "Oh, and captain."

"Yeah?" James said irritated.

"It doesn't come out for 24 hours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James woke up the next day with his hair the same color. Lily and Sirius woke up the next minute, not wanting to be sprayed with water. Sirius sat on the edge of his bed. "Wormtail, where were you yesterday. We tried looking for you."

"In the library." Peter answered, knowing full well they wouldn't have looked there.

"Got to be the only place we didn't check." James replied. "We did get the map back so we could find you though."

"You were really looking for me?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. Of course." Remus replied. "You are a Marauder. We couldn't have one of us gone."

"Thanks." Peter said, clearly touched. They had told him that they wouldn't look for him. That they had replaced him.

"Now that that's cleared you, does anyone know the counter curse?" James motioned to his hair. "I can't show up like this."

"Yes." Lily replied.

"What is it?" James asked again.

"I would tell you but I'm to tired from quidditch practice." Lily said with a grin.

"Don't worry Prongs it can be a style." Sirius quickly copied the colors.

"At this rate the entire school will have the same color hair as you." Remus said, changing his hair as well.

"Only the Gryffindors." Peter commented, changing his hair as well.

"Five galleons says half the Gryffindors and half the Hufflepuffs are wearing their hair like this tomorrow." James bet. He tossed five galleons towards a dresser.

"Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws." Sirius replied, tossing his money as well.

"Just Gryffindors." Peter tossed the gold.

"Ravenclaws and Gryffindors." Remus said.

"Just Slytherin." Lily said with a grin. She threw in her money to end the betting.

"I would pay five galleons to see that." Sirius said with a grin.

"Well let's go show the school our new hair." James replied. His pulled off the shirt that he slept in.

"Five minutes." Remus replied. He started to pull off his shirt then looked at Lily. He quickly grabbed his clothes and walked towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"What's with him?" Sirius asked. He shrugged and started to change as well. They walked out of the dormitory five minutes later wearing muggle clothing, jeans, and t-shirts.

"Do you like your hair Potter?" Cassie called from one of the chairs.

"Love it. In fact I think you need some too." James told her. He waved his wand and cast the charms. Cassie quickly removed it.

"This is what comes from paying attention in class." She called, going back to her homework.

"Thursdays class was a review on several different charms. Including this one." Lily informed him.

"Where were we during this?" Sirius asked.

"Playing Exploding Snap. Remus was doing some head thing." Lily said. They nodded their heads like the knew what class she was talking about. Actually Lily had been playing the game of Exploding Snap too. She just remembered the charm from years ago.

"Cool hair." Oliver said, walking by. He changed his hair too and kept walking.

"Told you we could start a trend." Sirius gloated.

"With four years." Lily mocked. "Very impressive."

"I can get a seventh year." Sirius defended. To prove his point he walked over to a girl sitting on the couch. A minute later he was back. "Piece of cake." He said. "Now to get all the other girls. Twenty galleons is mine."

**A/N**

Since they were several people on the verge of killing me I decided to update quickly and with no big cliffy. So give props on my one day update. Or reviews. Either way works. Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. 25 most I've had yet. You guys are awesome.

**Tas- **Dang you are a mid reader or I really need to stop being so predictable. Thanks for the props and the review.

**JennaB**- Don't curse the cliffy. The cliffy is awesome. Thanks for the review.

**Mara Valdez- ** This is from chapter 9. I hope you don't mind that much that I forgot to reply before. My apologies. Yeah, I saw last season of Desperate Housewives. I hate the huge cliffy that they left. It was worse then mine. I mean leaving Mike in a coma. Plain evil. That movie kind of scares me, but I like the name. It's just I have a cousin by the same name. And I hate using family member names for the story. Thanks for the reviews.


	12. Vampire Slayer

Vampire Slayer

"You know James you never did tell me how you felt about Lily." Lily said, on the way down to breakfast.

"Harry, can I talk to you a second." Remus cut in.

"In a second. Let James answer the question first." Lily said, turning to look at James.

"That's okay. Go talk to Moony." James said, giving Lily one of those back-away-slowly looks.

"Yeah. Come on Harry." Remus said, grabbing her arm. He started to drag her around a corner. That was not an easy thing to do either, considering Lily's form had a good three inches over Remus.

"What?" Lily asked irritated.

"Are you trying to die?" Remus asked her. "There is now way you are going to make it at this rate. James isn't exactly that stupid. Stop being so obvious. And stop taking advantage of him." Remus demanded.

"Fine." Lily gave in. "I'll stop asking him that. Now will you please let go of my arm." She shook her arm free and stomped back to where the others were.

"What did Moony want?" Peter asked, curious.

"Nothing." Lily lied.

"So I was thinking that today we cou-" Sirius was cut off.

"Professor Slughorn." James greeted him, being the one to interrupt Sirius. "How are you today?"

"Perfectly pleasant." Slughorn said, stroking his mustache. "You?"

"Can't complain." James answered. He started to walk around the professor before Slughorn started to talk again.

"Mr. Potter." Slughorn called him back.

"Yes?"

"I was hosting a sort of welcome back party tonight. I just realized it's been almost two weeks since school started and I haven't had a single decent party yet. Would you and your friends be able to join me?" Slughorn kept stroking his mustache. James looked as if he was about ready to blow it up before regaining control of his facial expression.

"I don't think I can." James started looking around for help. He saw Remus and Peter slinking down the hallway.

"We have quidditch practice." Sirius tried to rescue him.

"Are you sure? I booked the pitch for Slytherin tonight." Slughorn told them. They used this excuse every time that Slughorn threw a party. It had become a ritual.

"Homework?" James tried.

"You haven't already finished. I'll let you turn yours' in a day late so you can make it." Slughorn told them. James and Sirius raked their brains trying to think of something. "So I'll see you there. And nice hair by the way." Slughorn said after a few minutes of silence. He waddled off past them.

"What's so bad about a party?" Lily was very confused.

"A party?" Sirius groaned. "You have met Slughorn before."

"I just can't believe Moony and Wormtail skipped out on me like that." James growled. "They are going to pay."

"What's so traumatizing about the party?" Lily tried again. James and Sirius walked down the hall ignoring her. From what she could tell they were plotting murder. She sighed and ran to catch up.

"What's so horrific about Slughorn's party?" She asked Remus when they sat down to eat.

"He invite's everyone he thinks is going to be powerful someday. They all sit down and talk about how awesome they are. We went to one during our second year and Sirius ended up hexing everyone there. Since then we always managed to find a way out of it." Remus told her. "Pass the eggs."

Lily handed over the platter. "So who's normally invited?"

"Austin Sledge and Ayden Frisch, both from Ravenclaw. Ryan White, Hufflepuff, and Jacob Cowl, another Gryffindor." Peter answered through a mouthful of food.

"No Slytherins?" Lily asked, surprised.

"Slughorn ain't in to the Death Eater thing." Remus explained. "He just wants respectable people and apparently the Marauders are the best he can do."

"So what's your excuse?" James asked, still bent on murdering him.

"You forgot to tell me." Remus answered.

"Good one." James said sarcastically.

"It works." Remus said with a shrug. "Either that or I'm just not feeling well. Full moon in three days."

"Good excuse." Sirius congratulated. "Now if you will excuse me." Sirius stood up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

"He cheats." Peter complained as he watched the girl Sirius was talking to charm her hair.

"No worries." James said with a cocky grin.

"What do you have in mind?" Remus gave him a suspicious glance. The last time James had that particular grin was when Sirius had to walk around school wearing pink. It didn't particularly bode well for Sirius to have James looking like that.

"Things." James answered. They watched Sirius go around from girl to girl. Eventually James walked over to the Hufflepuff table and did the same thing. Remus had to hold Lily to stop her from following.

XXXXX

"What is with that teacher?" Sirius moaned. "I think he is convinced that killing us is the best way to teach us D.A.D.A."

"Cheer up. At least it will be better then the party." James said. He was rubbing his head where a desk had attacked him.

"I don't think even Slughorn would throw a bomb at me." Sirius rebuked. "What the hell is a bomb anyway?"

"Something that blows up." Peter said wisely. He had seen the explosion. Incidentally enough it had only hit Sirius.

"What are you complaining about?" Lily asked. She had escaped as easily as ever. Well, with only one bruise from a nasty quill.

"In case you didn't notice I'm bleeding." Peter wined. Remus pulled out his wand and healed it as well as everyone else's injuries. 

"Are you good now?" He asked sarcastically.

"Much better. Thanks Moony." Peter replied seriously. Sirius hit him on the side of the head. "What was that for?" Peter rubbed the side of his head and glared at Sirius.

"For being an idiot."

"An idiot who doesn't have to go to the party." Peter said with some glee.

"Touché." James acknowledged for the temporarily mute Sirius. "Where are you going?" He asked as Remus tried to slink away.

"Library." Remus replied with some hesitation. Sirius started laughing and Remus growled at him. He quickly shut up as Remus raised his wand and backed away.

"What so funny?" Lily asked, oblivious to what had just taken place.

"We were all banned from the library in our first year." James explained to her. "Remus had to beg for a month to be allowed back in. It was the only time any one of us has ever begged for anything. Sirius likes to remind him of it."

Lily looked dubious. "How do you get banned from a library?"

"By hexing the books so they have the wrong title." Sirius told her. "It took them almost two months to get it back to normal."

"And you did this all in first year?" Lily looked awed.

"My dad taught it to us." James said with a laugh.

"Who exactly is your dad?"

"Pete Potter, Minister of Magic." James said promptly. That shut Lily up.

XXXXXX

"Party time!" Sirius hooted.

"You seem awfully excited." Lily commented. In response Sirius pushed up the corner of his sleeve to reveal several flasks. James copied the gesture. "Nice." Lily said, vowing not to drink anything in the room. At the very least it would be hilarious.

"My idea." James bragged. "Can you imagine Slughorn drunk?"

"Something I'm not sure I want to see." Sirius said with a grimace. He walked over to the door on the left and pushed it open. James and Lily followed closely behind. Lily's jaw dropped when she saw the decorations. They were way worse then she had imagined. The entire place was done up in black and red, two neutral colors she supposed. There were streamers and confetti everywhere and a table full of food and drinks on one side. The middle of the room was cleared but on the side opposite the drinks there were several small tables. Lily looked around of the people. She saw the ones that Remus had mentioned as well as a few others. A few Slytherins had ended up coming, crashing or invited Lily didn't know. She recognized a guy named Logan and another, Jake. But the other two Slytherins she had never met. Also there was Hector and Darius from Ravenclaw. It seemed to be a popular house with Slughorn, as there was three more that she didn't recognize. Intelligent, she mused.

"Harry." Sirius waved his hand in front of her face.

"Yeah?" Lily snapped out of it. She glanced around the room and saw Slughorn coming up to them.

"Avoid." James stated the obvious, nodding in the vague direction of the professor. He and Sirius walked/jogged towards the other end of the room. Lily stood there like an idiot, not realizing where they were going.

"Mr. Evans, I'm so glad you came." Lily glanced in the direction of her departing friends. And they had been mad at Remus and Peter.

"I'm glad to be here." Lily said, edging away.

"Did you meet my dearest friend Johnny, I'm sorry, Mr. Jade?" Lily looked at the form of a very disinterested form of Johnny Jade. He was slouching, with one hand in his pocket. The other was holding a quill which he used to sign various magazines. He was grimacing each time and not saying a word. He had been on the cover of every Defense Against The Dark Arts magazine lately for being a famous Vampire Slayer. Lily had met him before, as Lily Evans, obviously. And she didn't like him, or trust him.

"Maybe later Professor." Lily said politely. Slughorn saw another one of the students walking in and lost interest in her.

"Later then Mr. Evans." With that he shuffled away towards his next unlucky victim. Lily frowned briefly and then walked towards Sirius and James. The steam almost visible when it came out her ears.

"Sirius, James!" They snickered then there expressions turned innocent.

"Yes?" Sirius asked. Lily cussed under her breath then looked back up at them.

"Never mind. You spiked the punch yet?"

"Just about to." James answered cheerfully.

"Good." Lily answered. She scooted over to the punch bowl before they could do anything and poured herself a cup. A second later Sirius offered her a glass of the new and improved punch.

"No thanks." She denied politely.

"Is little Harry afraid of the alcohol?" Sirius mocked.

"I'm not a good drunk." Lily admitted.

"You need practice." James told her, draining his glass in one gulp. He grimaced then filled it with maybe three inches of punch. The rest of the drink came from his remaining flask. Sirius didn't even bother filling it with three inches.

"And I am traumatized that I'm not as experienced as you two fine gentlemen." Lily said sarcastically, placing one hand over her heart. "I sit up every night and cry myself to sleep."

James smirked. "Clever."

Lily put down her drink and leaned against the wall. "How long are we obligated to stay?"

"Twenty minutes." Sirius said, checking her watch.

"Why twenty minutes?" James asked.

"I got plans." Sirius said with a smirk. Lily scowled, thinking of Lisa. It was almost like Sirius was reading her mind when he next spoke. "Not that type. I have to go to a wizard's duel. Malfoy."

"He's a first year." Lily recalled.

"He challenged me." Sirius replied. "So it will be my personal pleasure to teach him some respect."

"Yeah." Lily said doubtfully.

"Just don't get caught." James warned. "Not the time to have detention."

"Mr. Evans." Slughorn was back. Lily sighed inwardly and turned to face him. She stood slightly in front of James, cutting off his escape. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black." Slughorn continued. "You simply have to meet Mr. Jade." He motioned with his hands and with another sigh Lily walked towards him, hoping to get this over with. "Mr. Jade this is James Potter, Sirius Black, and Harry Evans." They shook his hand and prepared to leave before Johnny perked up. Lily saw the glint in his eye.

"Evans, do you have a sister." It was the first complete sentence that he had said that evening.

"No sir." Lily answered. Sirius grinned and spoke up. Revenge of some type for Lily's previous comment.

"Yes sir." He spoke over her. "Lily Evans."

"Quite a handful." Johnny commented.

"You've met her." Lily faked surprise.

"She had some very colorful words to share with me about my happenings over the year." Johnny frowned, remembering. "I hope you differ from her opinions."

"On the contrary. We share the same opinions." Lily made a motion to slink away again.

"What exactly are those opinions?" Lily glared at James. He was clearly having way to much fun provoking this argument.

"Well," Lily started. "He kills those who need not be killed."

"Vampires." Sirius said doubtfully.

James however looked interested. "You slay vampires?"

"Yes. Did you not see the magazines?"

"No." James answered the rhetorical question. "Do you kill all of them, or just the evil ones?"

"Aren't they all evil?" Johnny asked.

Sirius scowled, finally catching on to what Lily was trying to point out. "No." Sirius spoke up. "Some are innocent. Just as some werewolves are innocent. They didn't ask to be bitten. The ones that live off animals are nice enough."

"They are eternally damned and deserve to be killed." Johnny swore. "All of them. Werewolves might as well join them."

Lily and James grabbed the back of Sirius's shirt. "Have a good day." Lily said coldly. She dragged Sirius and James followed. "Goodbye Professor." Lily called to Slughorn.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Things to do, places to see." James answered. "I'll try and make the next party though." Still holding on to Sirius he and Lily walked out of the door and down the corridor. As soon as they were out of hearing distance they released him.

"Why did you hold me?" Sirius complained. "I could have taken him."

"And been expelled. I was just as upset as you were, but there is a better way to get revenge." James replied.

"Better then hexing him." Sirius scoffed.

"Definite hexing, just not in public." Lily said, a grin forming on her face. "I never liked him in the first place. He kept hitting on me- I mean my sister Lily."

"He did?" James growled. He started to stomp back towards the room before Sirius caught him.

"Well that's certainly a change." Lily said, looking at the change of ways. "Any ideas?" Sirius smirked and nodded. He could already see that #& begging for mercy.

**A/N**

School started, author sobs so updates will be less frequent. Anyway do you guys think that I should wrap this story up soon; James find out, fall in love with Lily, they all lived happily ever after; or should I keep rambling on like I've been doing. First option will give me about 20-25 chapters. Second a lot more, but it will take a while to finish. Tell me what you think. Thanxs.

On a side note, the characters that I used suggest names for will be reappearing. This was just the launch chapter for them.

**Tas- **Aw, well I'm trying not be predictable. Who do you think is going to win the bet? I want to see if I can confuse you on that.

**Mara Valdez-** James's reaction will be a lot better then Remus's. I can see it now. Hilarious. As for Desperate Houswives I'm on Gabriel's side. But I don't like the Susan/Mike pairing. To much drama. Did you see the spoiler that she falls in love with a married guy at the hospital. **  
**

**Shelb- **Thnxs. I'm glad that you love. Thnxs for the review.


	13. Vampire Hunter becomes a Vampire

**Making the Vampire Hunter a Vampire**

"Where you been?" Remus asked from his bed. He and Peter were sitting on it pouring over the map.

James, Sirius, and Lily glanced at each other. "Couldn't you tell by looking on the map?"

"No, we were trying to figure out why the Room of Requirements won't show up." Remus sighed and prodded the map with his wand. Finally he made it blank and set it on his nightstand. He looked at the trio expectantly. "I did see you leave the party a while ago though." Sirius coughed nervously and shifted his feet. "What?" Remus asked, his eyes narrowing. He looked at Sirius, James, and then back to Sirius. Lily stood in the corner forgotten.

"We ran into a friend of Lily's." Sirius said brightly.

"And." Remus prompted when no one spoke.

"We got drunk and made idiots of ourselves." Sirius said in a rush. "And then I had to leave for a fight with Ma- Oh shit." Sirius turned around and ran out of the room.

"Malfoy?" Remus questioned.

"Lacerta," Peter answered.

"Oh." Remus said nodding his head. "Sirius would be the one to get in a fight with a first year. One of his traits, just like being a horrible liar." The last words were shot at James, with Remus accenting the words. The glare was one that James was familiar with. Sirius was always dashing out leaving James to invent the excuse. Often enough James's excuses involved fire, broomsticks, and a crazy professor wielding a knife. Lily was still standing forgotten in the corner. She had picked up one of her Defense Against the Dark Arts books and was scribbling in the corner.

"Well okay, I admit that he was lying. What he didn't want to tell was that Slughorn was actually the one drinking and he started to go berserk. He grabbed a staff, caught it one fire, and then started to threaten us with it. Jade got so upset that he called a broom and was promptly dropped from five hundred feet to his eminent death." In her corner Lily had stopped scribbling long enough to burst out laughing. Remus might have figured out that James was lying from this, or well just from his story.

"No knives. I'm impressed. You've really managed to branch out your lies." Remus gave James a how-dumb-can-you-get look. You know the ones that always manage to make you feel like an idiot, even if you are smarter then the other person. Peter began to have hysterics and moved from Remus's bed to his own. "You feel like telling me the truth?"

"No, not really." James said innocently.

"Okay." Remus nodded and lay back on his bed.

Lily finally decided that invisible, not really her style. "Okay! How can you say okay? He's your best friend and he just fed you a horrible line. Don't you want some answers?" She burst out. Peter stopped laughing long enough to gawk at her.

"We all keep secrets. I figure this one is no bigger the some others _Harry._" Remus gave Lily a I-know-what-you-did-last-summer look. He was really perfecting the look thing today. Lily sighed and sat back down.

"What that's it?" James asked, stunned. "I have never seen you back down so fast Harry. Did I just miss something?" He glanced around, sighed, then sat down on his back. "He Moony, throw me the map." He requested. Remus complied and James studied it for a minute. "Padfoot in 3-2-1." James announced. Sirius came bursting through the door.

"While that didn't take long." Lily commented. She wanted a decent fight now that Remus had robbed her of one. "Did you back out?" She cooed.

"He wasn't there." Sirius said frowning. "There was however a note that said meet you tomorrow same time. Show up or else." Sirius laughed and incinerated the note with his wand. "What does that little bugger think he can do to me?"

"I don't know. He seems to know a lot of dark spells." Peter said ominously.

"So does Snape." James said with a laugh. "You were," He checked his watch (**why do watches work there, don't muggle objects not work?)** "Three hours late. He probably thinks you wimped out."

"I knew that I should have drowned him like a kitten when he was born. If only I had instead of returning to the rightful owner." Sirius said with a sigh. His eyes were glazed over in memory. James threw his pillow at him.

"I can't have you in Azkaban. Who would help me pull pranks?"

Sirius thought about that for a second and then shrugged. "Okay I'll get him tomorrow. Maybe land him in the hospital for a week." He ran over to his bed and bounced down on it. "Night." He said pointedly. The rest of them threw a pillow at him and then shut their drapes. Twenty minutes later four boys, while three boys and a disguised girl, were snoring. One boy with particularly messy black hair crept out the door with a wand firmly grasped.

XX

"Morning." Lily woke James up with the customary water. James groaned and threw the nearest heavy thing at her. It turned out to be a book, which Lily easily caught. "The 100 Greatest Quidditch Moves, thanks, I've been wanting this book." She threw the book on her bed and James turned to face her.

"Why did you wake me up?" He groaned.

"It's Monday." Lily replied cheerily.

"3 A.M." James pointed out.

"Did you want to get Jade or not?" Lily reasoned.

"So what do you call earlier?" James complained. He couldn't have had more then one hour of sleep.

"Childs' play." Lily dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "So you up for it or not? I can always ask Sirius." She bluffed.

"Go as Padfoot." James said with a moan. He turned over and put the pillow over his bed.

"No it can't be him." Lily protested.

"Why not." James mumbled.

"Your stronger." Lily replied. She shot more water at him, then threw him his clothes. "Get dressed."

"I'm glad I know why you want me." James said. He rolled out of bed and got dressed. "Now what? And why do you need someone strong? At three in the morning?" He stared at her waiting for an answer….and was sadly disappointed as she walked out of the room.

"You coming." James yawned and jogged after her. "You're insane, you know that right?" He whispered. She held up a hand and then walked down the staircase.

"You know how to get up?" She nodded towards the girls staircase. 

"Stag." James suggested.

"Tiger won't fit." Lily replied. She stared at the staircase for a second then turned back to James. "Do you remember the Illusion Change Charm?"

James nodded. "It won't work." He told her.

"You tried?" Lily asked surprised.

"Peter." James answered. "Third year."

"So you were horrible at it in Flitwick's class because…."

"Last time we did a charm perfectly that we supposedly never did before we were recommended to skip a year." James replied. "And then asked how we did it perfectly. Turns out the spell was advanced magic, they tried to take us out of school, we protested, and since then never done a spell correct on the first try." He shrugged his shoulders, leaving Lily surprised. She hadn't even considered the possibility that they might be better then her. Well, James at least. Sirius had no chance. James was back at studying the staircase.

"I'll go up and come back." Lily told him suddenly. James looked stunned.

"How?"

"I have my ways." Lily said mysteriously. "Now go back up the stairs and grab the map." She ordered. James shrugged again and followed her instructions. The minute he was gone Lily changed into Lily and sprinted in order to beat him. Fortunately he was walking and the quidditch practices really had paid off. She was able to get back a few seconds before he arrived with the map.

"What did you get?" James asked. "For that matter how did you get it?"

"I'll take it to my grave." 'Or the end of the school year.' Lily thought. She held up a bag.

"Makeup!"

"Yeah." Lily answered. "I figured you didn't have any." James just stared at her. "I'll explain on the way." She finally told him. She grabbed the map and took a quick glance at it. Turning around she ran out the door and left James to follow in her footsteps.

"You remember the plan?" Lily whispered. James nodded and stepped through the door. He grabbed his wand and started drawing on the wall. Lily walked over to Johnny and pulled out her makeup bag. Ten minutes later they were down; both stepped back to admire the other's handiwork.

"Good job." James said, looking at his face. "He looks exactly like a vampire."

"Painting job wasn't to bad either." Lily said off-handedly. The walls were completely black, casting an ominous glow. She walked back over to Johnny. "Heavy sleeper." She commented. James leaned down to sniff his breath.

"More like passed out."

Lily laughed at the observation, then frowned. "Something's missing." James waved his wand and Jade was now in a coffin. "Perfect." Lily grinned then raised her camera. "Would you like to do the honors?" James laughed and grabbed the camera and took the picture. "Finishing touches." Lily mumbled. She cast a charm so the makeup would not come off. "C'mon." She and James walked out of the room laughing and started toward the owlery.

"This might be a weird question, but why do you hate him so much?" James asked. "This is going to ruin his career and life."

"I told you earlier." Lily said. She picked up the pace.

"That can't be just it. Plenty of people are there to prosecute him for that. They don't need you. This has to be some type of personal vendetta." James protested.

"Not personal." Lily insisted. She grabbed the camera out of his hands and tapped it with her camera. She grabbed the latter out of his hand that she had already prewritten. She started to use one of the school owls when James offered her his. "Thanks," She mumbled. She fastened the letter to the owl and it flew off. She promptly spun on one leg and started walking/jogging back to the dormitory.

"Where did you send that?" James pestered her.

"Daily Prophet." Lily answered.

"Why didn't your sister get along with him?"

"Same reason I don't" Lily answered truthfully enough.

"There has got to be more to the story." James persisted.

"Once upon a time, the end." Lily mocked. She grabbed the map out of his hand and checked out a passage.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Let it go." Lily went past the fat lady and shoved the map back at him. "Night," She called.

"Night." James mumbled. He looked down at the map to clear it. He shook his head, and rubbed his eyes. "Lily," He whispered. He tapped the map with his wand, trying to make sure that it was true. 'Oh shit,' He thought.

**A/N**

Shit happened, and it made me want to end this story. Sorry to all those who wanted a longer story. My deepest apologies. It will go on for about five more chapters though. And so everyone doesn't murder me before the next chapter comes out in a couple weeks James doesn't tell anyone he knows so Lily keeps her secret for a little while longer. He does torment her though. Again sorry to all those who wanted a longer story.


	14. Let the plots begin

**Let the plots begin**

Lily was halfway up the stairs before she remembered what she never should have forgot. She cursed under her breath then turned around slowly."Prongs." She called hesitantly.

"Yeah?" James responded in a strange voice.

"You coming?" Lily walked back down the stairs and stood in front of him. She glanced down at the map in his hands, praying that he was as stupid as she first assumed.

"In a minute. What time is it anyway?" James sat there, staring at her. He still hadn't decided between killing, embarrassing, torturing, or any other thing that would come to mind with more then an hour of sleep.

"Four-thirty." Lily answered. She eased the map out of his hands and turned back around. "Night." She called over her shoulder.

"Night." James called. He sat down exactly where he was, coincidentally forgetting that there wasn't a chair there. "Ow!" He exclaimed. He stood up and stumbled over to a chair and collapsed on it. He sat there for twenty minutes thinking of what to do. At first he was all for the killing idea but as the hour got later he began to get more forgiving. In the end he was only complimenting various degrees of physical torture. She had betrayed him, played with his heart, gotten him to expose his best friend's secret, and all of that only in a couple weeks. He dragged himself up and climbed up the stairs, moving from killing Lily to passing out from lack of sleep.

"Padfoot." Sirius was being shaken from side to side. He rolled over and hoped by ignoring the shaker then he would leave him alone. No such luck. "Sirius." The shaking was worse then before. Sirius groaned then grabbed his wand. He sent a simple spell in the direction of the shaker. The shaking stopped and Sirius sighed in satisfaction. "Um Sirius?" The shaker asked, "Why is Remus now a brilliant polka dot pink?"

"Was supposed to be you being stunned." Sirius mumbled. He grabbed a shirt and sat up in bed. "What James?" He asked sharply, rubbing his eyes?"

"Are you really that bad at spells in the morning?" James said with a tired laugh. "C'mon. I got to tell you something."

"At five in the morning?" Sirius asked skeptically.

James nodded his head. He walked over to Remus and got him up with only one shake. He walked out the door and the other two followed. "No Peter and Harry?" Remus asked.

"Peter can't keep secrets and don't even get me started on Harry." James said with a sneer.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Sirius asked oblivious. Remus shook his head, hoping he had no idea what was going on. They all sat down on various chairs and James turned to face them. "While." Sirius said impatiently. "What is so important that you would interrupt my beauty sleep?" Remus threw a pillow at him.

"Harry is a girl." James announced. Remus gasped, very girlishly, and Sirius laughed.

"Just because of that stupid religion is no reason to call him a girl." Sirius said. He looked at James like he was an idiot.

"No, I mean Harry is Lily." James tried to explain. Sirius gave him another look.

"I know it's early mate but that's no reason to go insane." Remus was the one laughing his head off now. James had a hopeless expression, this wasn't exactly the reaction he was thinking of getting from either of them. More like fainting, or threats of murder.

"Lily disguised herself as Harry." James said very slowly. He looked at Remus wondering if he was going mental from the shock.

"And I'm Jennifer." Sirius said. "Now I think I should take you to the hospital."

"Why? And who is Jennifer?" James asked. He sighed and summoned the map from where Lily had left it. He pointed to the spot on the map where Lily's name was.

"I"m going to kill her." Sirius swore. James smiled. He had finally gotten the reaction he wanted.

"Wait. You can't do that." James's smile turned. Here he was happily plotting and Remus had to come along and ruin it.

"Why not?" James would allow him exactly ten minutes to explain himself before James began his murder attempt. If Remus was lucky.

"Because she might already be dead." That shut everyone up very efficiently. Remus continued to explain why Lily was like that. It took him only four minutes. Lucky for Lily.

"Can we still torture her?" James asked like a puppy dog.

"Feel free." Remus said with a smile. He still wasn't over the whole Lily seeing him naked thing. Or the fact that she lied to him. And he really wanted revenge. "Does anyone want to tell Peter?"

"Lily would have him cracked in five minutes flat." Sirius said with a wave of his hand. "I got a better way. James how do you feel about Lily right now. Any qualms about her feelings."

"Absolutely none." James answered. He was still feeling very betrayed. She might have had a good reason but that didn't make it any better. She would've at least told him.

"So here's the plan." Sirius began. Remus objected a few times but James silenced him with a glare. In the end Remus gave in. Lily might have been doing this to protect her life but she didn't have to screw with James's feelings so much. A second year found them there an hour later. They were still deep in the plotting.

"Looks like Lily lost that bet." Sirius noted spitefully. "Hey kid, did you notice your hair?"

The boy's hand flew to his hair. "What do you mean?" Sirius sighed and summoned a mirror. He threw it to the kid, who fumbled it and barely managed to keep it from breaking. "Nice catch." Sirius snickered under his breath. He turned to face James. "Did you have anything to do with that?"

"Why would you think that?" James asked in a hurt voice.

"In other words yes." Remus said dryly. "Hey kid."

"Scott." The second year am mended.

"You want me to remove that for you?" Remus offered.

"Yes please." Scott said earnestly. Remus waved his wand but his hair stayed the same. "Prongs?"

"It will stay that way until I am paid." James replied.

"Hufflepuffs too?" Sirius guessed.

"Only half." James defended. "I couldn't figure out how to get past the girls staircase. It throws up a wall any time a guy or animal gets within twenty feet."

"That's a new one." Remus commented. "Class in an hour." He reminded them. The three of them stood up and started to walk up the staircase. James was the last one up. He remembered the conversation that he was having with Lily the night before, just before he found out. Shaking his head he tried to get it out of his head. He hated her and that was all their was to it.

Lily woke up five minutes after they returned to the room. "Morning." She greeted. Peter was the only one to return it. She shook her head and got dressed."Defense against the dark arts." She commented to no one in particular. Grabbing her stuff she sat down on her bed and stared at the rest of them. "Did someone die?" She asked finally.

_Harry _"No." James answered. "Why?"

"None of you have said a word." Lily commented. "Highly unusual."

"Tired." James said pointedly. After all he had only gotten an hour of sleep.

"Sorry." Lily answered with a shrug. "What's you excuse?" She asked the other two."

"Monday." Sirius mumbled. Remus nodded.

"Uh huh." Lily stood up and walked out the door.

"What was that all about?" Peter asked.

"Nothing." Remus insisted.

"Yeah right." Peter replied. "I've known you guys to long for that." Sirius cast a look in James's direction. James shook his head slightly.

"James won the bet." Sirius offered.

"And..." Peter prom ted. When no one said anything he stomped out the door after Lily.

"Should we tell him?" Remus finally asked.

"No." James answered. "I don't want to risk Lily finding out." When the trio reached the breakfast table Peter was engrossed in a newspaper. Lily was busy staring at everyone else's head.

"You win." She said tossing some money in James's general direction. He caught it on his fingertips and sat down across from her.

"Can you give this to Lily? I tried to send her an owl but for some reason my owl refused to leave the owlery. I think he might be sick."

"Sure." Lily replied. She took the note from James and resisted the urge to open it then. Peter was showing the paper to everyone else.

"Harry look at this." Sirius called. Lily grabbed the paper in front of her and opened it to the first page.

**Slayer or Friend**

** Vampire Slayer J.J. was discovered last night to be one of the undead**.

In a shocking discovery made last night Johnny Jade was discovered to become one of the vampires that he 'claims' to hunt. Several of his closest friends made statements verifying the fact. Alan Lawson revealed to me just this morning, "I knew from...

Lily started laughing and looked at the photograph that she and James had taken the night before. "How do you think they got this picture?" Sirius laughed. "We should have thought of this last night."

"Actually I did." Lily confessed. "James and I did it. We sent this picture to the Daily Prophet."

"Why wasn't I included." Sirius demanded.

"I thought you would want your beauty sleep." Lily answered. "Thanks for giving me the same consideration." James sneered.

"Sorry." Lily shrugged. "I left something up at the dorm. Be right back." She stood up and walked out of the hall. She opened the letter eagerly and began to read the letter.

Lily,  
I don't think we should see each other again. I feel it would be betraying Harry to go out with his sister. And to be honest there is someone else. I am sorry if I have hurt your feelings in anyway.  
James

Lily scowled and crumpled the letter in one hand. She brushed away a tear and stomped off to her first class.


	15. Connecting

**Connecting**

_Lily,  
I don't think we should see each other again. I feel it would be betraying Harry to go out with his sister. And to be honest there is someone else. I am sorry if I have hurt your feelings in anyway.  
James_

_Lily scowled and crumpled the letter in one hand. She brushed away a tear and stomped off to her first class._

Lily threw the scrap of paper into the fire. Slamming her bag down, she sat down in the nearest seat that she could find. She opened a book and bent her head over it. How could James do this to her? There was no one else. She would have known. James might have been smarter then she had originally thought, but he still would have no way to hide this. Cursing under her breath she thought about the situation. What had made James decide to do this now? She wondered if it had anything to do with their conversation last night. If he had connected the dots wrong? Whatever he was thinking why would he want to break up with her? He thought that she didn't trust him. Either way how dare he break up with her with a letter? That rude, self-centered, weak, big-headed,- "Hey," Remus greeted, interrupting her rant.

"Hey," Lily said darkly.

"How come you didn't come back to breakfast?"

"Things to do." Lily answered vaguely. She leaned over her book again. Remus looked over her shoulder.

"You know that works better when the book isn't upside down." He suggested with a laugh. Lily turned a deep shade of red. The manly way of blushing, kinda, sorta.

"Umm. Yeah. Right." Lily stuttered. She closed the book and turned to face Remus. "Any particular reason why you aren't at breakfast?"

"Some girl fainted so everyone was in an uproar." Remus said dismissively. Lily didn't pick up on the hint.

"Who? Why did she faint?"

"Lorelai. I don't know." Remus lied.

"You don't know?" Lily asked dubiously.

"No." Remus said, shifting from side to side.

"No?"

"No." Remus repeated like an idiot. Why was he lying to her to protect her? He was supposed to be mad at her? Well she was just trying to save her life. But she screwed with James.

"Remus why are you shaking your head?" Lily asked curiously. She decided to give up on why the girl fainted. Lor-something.

"No reason." Remus answered with a manly blush. That seemed very popular today.

"Uh huh."

"Can I sit?" Remus asked politely.

"Since when do you ask?" Lily snorted. She grabbed a piece of parchment and started scribbling.

"Why are you drawing a guy hanging?" Remus asked concerned.

"No reason." Lily answered.

"Hey." Remus greeted. Lily looked over her shoulder to see who Remus was greeting.

"We finally revived Lorelai." Sirius announced. Lily grimaced at the third person in the trio. She turned back to her paper and tried to block them out.

"Finally." Remus said, drawing out the word.

Sirius grabbed the seat next to Remus and sat down heavily. The only seat left was-"Hey,"-the one next to Lily.

"Hey," Lily mumbled. She turned back to her table.

"You mad at me?" James asked with a confused expression. All an act. 'Someone should give me a gramy.' He thought smugly.

"Yes." Lily answered bluntly.

"Why?"

Good question. She couldn't exactly explain that. "Why did Lorelai faint?" She asked, changing the subject. Maybe strangling him in his sleep; she continued planning how to kill him. To messy, maybe poison.

"I asked her out." James said matter-of-factly.

Lily's jaw dropped open. Okay maybe there was someone else, but LORELAI? Idiot if she ever met one. Slut too. Not to mention she couldn't even pass her OWL's and had slept with every guy in Hogwarts and had a child at home. Ugly as well. "Wwhhy?" She stuttered.

"I like her." James answered, enjoying the expression on her face. She thought that she could mess with him and he wouldn't find out. Revenge was very sweet. It almost made him not want to commit suicide or murder her, almost.

"That-" Lily proceeded to call Lorelai every bad name that she could think of.

James held up his hand. "Whoa, what do you have against her?"

Fuming Lily answered him, "You're dating my sister."

"I broke up with her." James replied. "In that letter."

"I know you did. It's just compared to her Lore-"

"How did you know?" James interrupted her. "You didn't read the letter, did you?"

"Yeah." Lily admitted. Well technically she had every right to, but she didn't know that James knew that she did. "I had to protect my sister."

"Well I liked Lorelai better. So I didn't want to hurt her." Fortunately the professor walked in before Lily could grab her wand. 

"Class." Professor Lawson said loudly. They all stopped talking, although James and Lily still looked on the verge of murder. "Today we are going to practice the Avis spell." The class groaned.

"To easy." Remus muttered. Apparently the Marauders were the only ones who thought so. Within five minutes they each had a flock of birds flying around in front of them. In front of Sirius was a flock of Cooper's Hawks. Remus had twenty or so song sparrow, and James ravens. Lily had thirty or so Red-shouldered Hawks flitting around in front of her. They cast them into the air above them and continued their conversation. By that time Lily's rage had reached its full potential.

"So where were we?" Lily asked serenely. She had an icy look in her eyes and her voice was dangerously cool.

"I br-" James began.

Lily held up her wand. "Silenco." She cursed him. James stopped moving his mouth and began to think of the counter spell. He was about to find out it couldn't be done without your vocal chords. "You broke up with my sister for Lorelai. You had the nerve to tell me to my face. And you broke up with her for no reason." Her eyes grew darker and her voice icier. She was about to explode. James was close to mimicking the move. It was her fault in his mind. She deserved it. He picked up a ball of parchment and threw it at Sirius's head. Sirius muttered the counter curse and went back to Remus.

"No reason huh?" James snarled. Who would be the first to break? Lily was ice and James was the fire. Ironic 'cause of their hair you would think it would be different. "She lied to me."

About Johnny, Lily thought. "She had no choice."

"You always have a choice." James told her. The two of them stared at each other.

"Why do you care so much? It was just one thing. It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. It matters very much."

"Why?"

"Lily didn't trust me." James whispered. "You should have." Lily was still confused on the conversation. She didn't understand what James knew about Johnny and she thought you was Harry.

"She couldn't. She didn't tell anyone."

"You told Remus." According to James, Lily knew what he was talking about, her identity.

"I didn't tell Remus anything." Lily was thinking about Johnny.

"Yes you did." James replied even quieter. "It's over. You can't lie to me like this and expect it to work out. Me and Lily are over. I never did ask Lorelai out, by the way."

"She didn't choose for him to do this to her. If you are concerned about it this much, you're right. It is over." Lily slumped back into her seat. Jerk, she should have done more too Jade when she had the chance. After all he didn't hesitate to do anything to her.

"Who's he?" James asked confused.

"What do you mean who's he?" Lily muttered.

"Never mind." James gave up. He slumped back into his seat. "Why? Why did you let this happen?" He whispered. "I thought I had found the perfect woman for me. Then this."

Lily was still on the other track here. She stood up and advanced towards him. "You think I wanted this to happen. I had control over what that pig did. You blame me for this. Just because I didn't tell that makes me evil. Because I didn't want you to know." She was so far out of it she didn't even realize she was saying I.

James took it as an acknowledgement that she already knew that he knew. "You should have told me." He insisted. Pig didn't even register to him.

Lily burst. She exploded at him. He thought that this one thing made her evil. Jerk. He was worse then Johnny Jade. "Wigardium Leviosa" She shouted. James whipped threw the air and crunched against the wall. Everyone else winced when they heard the noise. Not Lily.

"I must insist you stop." Professor Lawson ordered. Lily turned and pointed her wand at him. He squeaked and moved back to his desk. Remus and Sirius started to move forward. They were probably the only two people, with the exception of Dumbledore, who could stop this fight.

"Stop." James told them. They stopped, stunned. James picked himself up off the floor and walked towards her. "You want to fight me. Fine. Fair and square. I won't hold back."

"Wasn't expecting you to." Lily snarled. "Wigardium Leviosa." She shouted again. James blocked it and advanced towards her.

"Incendio," He whispered. The corner of her robe caught fire before she could stamp it out.

"That the best you got?" Lily muttered. James pointed silently towards her hair. The edge was on fire. Her head started to feel the fire. She quickly put it out and faced him.

James summoned a solitary raven from his flock, and then made the rest disappear. "Some believe that a solitary raven is good luck." He said, " Oppugno," He shouted. The raven flew at Lily. One of her hawks flew down to intercept it.

"Dirty trick." She said clearly.

"All's fair in love in war."

"You're just spouting off lame quotes today." Lily answered sarcastically. "Diffindo." The bottom of half of his robes fell to the floor. Before he could react Lily threw another spell. "Wigardium Leviosa." James was thrown against the wall again. He picked himself up from the floor yet again.

"Well don't fix it, if it ain't broke." He continued the lame quote thing. "Wigardium Leviosa." This time it was Lily who was thrown against the wall.

"Wigardium Leviosa." She repeated. Before he could stand up Lily walked over to him. " Petrificus Totalus," She stared down at him. Unlocking his head, she cast the hex that she had put on Sirius a while back. James didn't make a noise. After a few minutes she stopped and crouched down next to James. "Congratulations on not cracking. Just so you know I haven't told anyone what Jade did so I don't know how you know. But I do know this. I did everything in my power to stop him and he still beat me. I didn't want to relive that moment so excuse me for not telling you. I'm sorry." A tear hit James's face. Lily stood up proudly and walked out the door. No one tried to stop her. Back on the ground Sirius released James. He was trembling from the pain of the hex. It was more effective then Crucio. He puzzled over what Lily had said. "Oh crap." He said, finally connecting the dots. He ran out the door after her.

**A/n**

Sorry this took so long but I had another copy but as I as was proofreading it I realized how stupid it sounded so I had to rewrite the entire chapter. Anyway everyone have a good weekend.


	16. And they all find out

**And they all finally find out**

_He puzzled over what Lily had said. "Oh crap." He said, finally connecting the dots. He ran out the door after her._

James ran after Lily, mentally hitting himself in the head. He was so stupid. He saw her turning around the corner and slowed his pace a little so he was even with her. They kept running until Lily eventually reached the top of a tower. She sat down and held her knees. Rocking back and forth slightly she looked up at the sky. James leaned against the door, regaining his breath.

"You gonna come in or stand there?" Lily asked eventually. She didn't turn to look at him or acknowledge his presence in anyway. He shrugged his shoulder and sat next to her, legs stretched in front of him. "You know who I am?"

"Lily Evans." James answered.

"You have a problem with that?" Lily asked bravely.

James saw her temper flaring up again. "I did."

"But not anymore?"

"Not anymore." James repeated.

"So what is your problem?" Lily asked. She still wasn't looking at him.

"I don't know," James admitted.

"So we had a fight 'cause 'you don't know'." Lily said bitterly.

James began to nod, then thought better of it. They stared at the sky in silence for a few moments. "I'm sorry," James finally broke the silence. Lily didn't say anything. "You didn't deserve to be treated like that." He continued. They sat in silence for a few minutes longer. "You wanna tell me what happened?" James asked.

Lily didn't answer and after a few minutes James stood up to leave. "It was three years ago." Lily began. James sat back down and waited for Lily to tell him the rest. "I went to Avalon, a fourth year then. I was captain of my quidditch team for the first time." Lily remembered with some fondness. James smiled, then looked grim again. Lily's expression of hate never wavered. "There was a new kid in school, Luke Viand. He was strange," Lily put it delicately, "but everyone seemed to love him at first sight. At least I did. We started dating a week later. By the end of six months I thought I was in love." Again her expression did not change. "He was taking me out for our anniversary when _he _appeared. He drew his wand and attacked me. So Luke pushed me out of the way and cast a powerful shield charm. The next moment he," Lily stopped, leaving James to fill in the blank. "It was only afterwards I found out why he had killed Luke, but it didn't matter to me. Luke was the most gentle man I ever knew. I found animal blood in his private supplies, he had been drinking that. Jade never knew who the girl was, but before he left he cast a charm. If I ever hurt him in any physical way then I die." She laughed abruptly. "I seem to be getting death curse after curse. That was why I hate him, and he doesn't even know it. So year after year I keep trying to hurt him, but I just don't know how. But one day I'll find a way. Till then…." She trailed off. After a second she stood up, "Is that all you wanted to know?"

"That's all?" James asked rudely.

"What do you means 'that's all'!" Lily asked enraged.

"Sorry, I was just expecting something else." James said quickly.

"Like what?"

"I thought he raped you." James said under his breath.

"Because I would let him get that close without killing me." Lily mocked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" James asked, changing the subject. "I mean, that you were Lily."

"Would you have trusted me at first, not told anyone?" James shook his head reluctantly. "Then you know why I didn't tell you." Lily answered him.

"Doesn't make the insult any better." James muttered. Lily shook her head and walked out the door. James jumped up and ran in front of her so she couldn't move. "I'm sorry," He apologized, ruffling his hair nervously.

"For what?"

"I don't know?" James threw his hands in the air. "For everything. I'm a jerk."

"Well I'm glad you finally came to realize it." Lily said. She crossed her arms and looked pointedly at him.

"But you can't deny that you were wrong to." James insisted. Lily just glared at him. She tapped her foot and waited for him to move. "You were wrong too." He repeated.

"You said that already." Lily commented. James gave her a look.

"You could have told me sooner. I wouldn't have told. We trusted you with our secret." He tilted his head sideways to look at her. 

"You know now. What are you going to do?" Lily asked.

"This." James started to lean towards her.

"James," Remus and Sirius came around the corner. James sighed and leaned back.

"Yeah?"

"Just wanted to make sure Harry hadn't killed you yet," Sirius said nonchalantly.

"Lily," James corrected. Lily and Sirius's jaws dropped.

"Wait, do she/he?" They both started at the same time.

"Sirius knows, and Lily knows that we, the Marauders, know." James tried to explain. Remus chuckled softly. Sirius started to back up in the opposite direction.

"I didn't mean anything Lily." He began, holding his hands up like a shield in front of him.

"Relax," Lily said laughing. "It's not you that should be worried." She turned to face Remus. "Did you tell them," She asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

"He saw it on the Marauder's Map," Remus answered matter-of-factly. "My turn to ask the questions though. Why aren't you dead?"

"Don't know." Lily answered with a shrug.

"You seem very concerned." Remus observed dryly. The four of them started walking off towards the dormitory.

"Don't want to over think it and end up dead." Lily explained.

"I think you still owe me an apology." Sirius interjected.

"For what?" Lily asked politely.

"For deceiving me," Sirius said slowly.

"I apologize for not wanting to die dog." Lily said coldly. Remus laughed and James stared. Sirius cowered and muttered something underneath his breathe. All Lily caught was girl and ego.

"Fiddlewinks." Remus said. The four stepped into the common room and by common consent headed towards the stairs.

"Did the two of you make up already?" Jacob Cowl called from a couch. "I'm surprised one of you isn't dead."

"James was very close." Lily said with a laugh.

"I believe it was the other way around." James amended.

"In your dreams Potter."

"Have a proper duel sometime."

"Aye, I put some money on that." Logan agreed.

A huge grin lit up James's face. "Lily?"

"Lily?" Logan questioned.

"I meant Harry." James quickly corrected himself. "Sorry, I was thinking of someone else."

"I'm game." Lily agreed, shooting James death glares out of her eyes. The entire house was suddenly surrounding Logan and Jacob placing bets. The four watched, amused.

A few minutes later Jacob and Logan surfaced. "James try to win, everyone betted on Harry," Jacob called. Lily smirked and walked up the stairs.

James muttered something under his breath and turned to face his chaser. "Cooper?" He demanded.

"Harry," She answered without looking up. James sighed and walked off, leaving Sirius snickering behind him.

The four of them sat on their beds and Lily turned to Sirius. "Does Peter know?"

"'Course not." Sirius scoffed. "Okay, while actually I just haven't talked to him since last night. You wanna tell him?" Lily shook her head.

"Where is he anyway?" James asked.

"Detention I think," Remus answered. "No, wait. Tutoring. McGonagall felt that you weren't doing a good enough of job helping him."

"Umm. Lily?" James said tentatively.

"Yeah."

"Would you mind actually being Lily? This is a little disturbing now that I know."

"Are you sure no one will just waltz in?" Lily asked.

"What's a waltz?" James questioned. Lily and Remus shook their heads.

"Walk," Lily clarified.

"Absolutely not," Sirius answered, thinking of a fond memory. The three of them burst into laughter as Lily stared at them. She mumbled the charm and suddenly her clothes sunk around her.

"Excuse me while I change." She said primly.

"Well you've seen us naked enough times already," Sirius began.

"Shouldn't you return the favor?" Remus finished with a grin.

"That was what was with the changing in the bathroom." James realized for the first time, looking at Remus. Lily raised her wand and the three boys slunk out of the room. Five minutes later they were back with Lily in smaller, if still guy's, clothing.

"Much better," James said with a grin, looking her up and down.

"Yes, much better then Harry," Sirius agreed, coming to sit next to her. He threw an arm over her shoulder.

"Hey Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember the first time we met." Lily said sweetly. Sirius jumped up and sat on his own bed. "So you want to divulge the rest of your evil plan to get revenge on me?" Lily asked brightly.

"Not particularly," James answered.

"Please share the details?" Lily asked again. The friends spent the next half hour talking and laughing. Lily was surprised to find out how much she wanted them to know her secret. She smiled and looked down at her hands. If only it could stay this way.

"Lunchtime." Remus announced. He stood up and practically ran down the steps. Sirius was not far behind.

"They missed breakfast." James explained with a grin. Lily nodded and looked at her clothes. She gestured for him to wait outside. He complied, but paused by the door. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for what he did. I'll help you in any way you want."

Lily smiled. "Thanks James." She said after he left.

**A/N**

Okay, I finally got off my fat, lazy butt and updated. I'm thinking, two more chapters then an epilogue and this story will be done. Any requests on how you want it to end. For example should I make it even more AU and have Sirius's baby live; or just go on after this year to follow the actual story line. Or anything else you want. Tell me and I'll probably comply, if it's within realm of sanity.

Mara V.- totally know what you mean. My sis and I were glued to the screen. Your opinion, Julie and the nephew, yay or nay?

becks- thnxs for the review. You rox!


	17. Hogshead

**Hogshead**

The four of them walked down to lunch after much ogling. It seemed that everyone had heard about the fight. Half of the school was avoiding them and the other half seemed to think they were celebrities. Sirius and Remus took turns bowing for the crowds well James and Lily, the people that everyone actually wanted to her from, laughed from the side. Eventually the people gave up talking to them, when Logan appeared and began to take bets. "Everyone is still betting on me." Lily mocked James.

"And they are all going to loose their money," James said loudly and pointedly at Remus.

"Hey, I just want to be rich." Remus said innocently.

"Hey, I bet on you Prongs," Sirius stuck in, handing some money to Logan.

"Thanks," James said, flashing him a smile.

"I'm trembling," Lily replied with a laugh.

"Two days," James warned.

"You are going to die," Lily adlibbed. She slid into a seat and James sat down next to her.

"I heard about a fight," Peter announced from across the table. 

"Harry verse James," Sirius filled him in. "Wednesday, eight o'clock. You betting any money?"

"Already did." Peter answered.

"And," James prompted.

"I stand on the fifteenth." Peter answered quickly.

"You're British." Remus informed him.

"Then I'm becoming American." Peter decided. The other three just stared at him. "Anything I say can and will be used against me, so I reserve the right not to say anything." Peter explained.

"Who ever thought that Peter would know something." Sirius said with some amazement. Peter laughed and hit him outside the head. "But you aren't American, so spill," Sirius continued.

Peter mumbled something.

"What?"

"Here you go," Peter announced, handing Sirius a birth certificate. England had been smudged out and replaced with America. "Gotta go," He said, grabbing a piece of cake and stuffing it in his mouth. Sirius jumped up and ran after him.

"Tutoring again?" Lily questioned.

"No." Remus answered. "I don't think so.?"

"Weird," James commented. They ate their lunch in silence, until Sirius came running back. "So?"

"He did an American accent, then ditched me." Sirius told them. "We are soooooooo not telling him now."

"You sooooooooo sound like a girl." Lily mocked.

"You would know," Sirius shot back.

Lily leaned back in her chair. She called over a first year. "Who sounds more like a girl?" She demanded. The first year nodded. His eyes flashed at something and Lily looked behind her. James was wearing a to innocent smile.

"You," the first year answered. Lily sighed and leaned back in her chair. 

"See," Sirius demanded. "So any plans for tonight?" He asked James. James shook his head. "I was thinking Hogsmede. It's been to long."

"Hogs head." James disagreed. They stared at each other for a second and Lily felt like she was missing something.

"Sure," Sirius agreed. "Remus?"

"I'm in." Lily nodded as well.

"Peter too," Sirius revealed. Then he thought for a second. "Peter's out," He changed his mind.

"And you know this how?" Lily asked.

"He told me last night, just forgot."

"Whatever." Lily dismissed the subject. Sirius smiled and started grabbing every article of food in sight.

"Practice," James said suddenly. "Our first game is in two days and we need one last practice."

"Who?" Sirius asked through a mouthful of food. Lily coughed slightly and brushed the chewed bits of food off of her robe.

"Ravenclaw," James answered her. "They're supposed to have the cup this year so we need to show them up." Sirius nodded in agreement. Lily groaned.

"Meet you out there," she announced. "I am suddenly afraid of throwing up my lunch." James smiled at the comment.

"Later," the guys dismissed her. Lily went off with plans to murder James, and Sirius for that matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You do know I hate you, right?" Lily asked. She threw her broom down on the bed and collapsed.

"Nah, you love me." James answered confidently.

"Two practices in one day equals bad idea." Lily informed him. "I claim shower."

"Go for it." Sirius graciously said. Lily walked into the adjourning bathroom that the Marauders had rigged up. She sighed and thanked the Mother for small luxuries.

"We're going to beat Ravenclaw," James yelled after her, "see how you love me then." Lily gave him a hand gesture that her mother wouldn't have approved of. James laughed and started pulling clothes out of his trunk.

"Cute," Sirius miffed. James just laughed again and threw a shirt at him.

"You guys bringing anyone?"

"Nah," Remus answered for both of them.

James shrugged. "Whatever."

"Hey, why is Peter with a couple of Slytherins?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"What?" James jumped up and ran over to him. Sirius held out the map. "You think they were messing with him?" He asked.

"No one had dared to do that since first year," Remus answered logically.

"Tutoring then," James wrongly assumed, dismissing the subject. "poor guy." James held up two shirts, "Which one looks better?" Sirius threw the shirt back that had just been thrown at him. "Right, even better. Thanks Pads."

"Don't mention it," Sirius snorted. He was on the verge of breaking into tears from laughing when Lily walked out.

"What's so funny," she asked naively.

"Nothing," James answered, shooting a glare at Sirius.

"So Sirius is crying 'cause of nothing?"

"Exactly," James answered with a grin.

"Actually," Sirius began, "Jamesie here was." And Sirius abruptly found himself unable to talk, a fact he realized only after gaping like an idiot for several minutes. The three that were able to cracked up.

"Debating which shirt to wear to impress you." Remus finished in a rush before James could do anything. Lily laughed even louder and James looked on the verge of murder.

"That's cute." Lily finally forced out. "But you should've have gone with that one." She pointed towards a black t-shirt that James had discarded. James blushed and looked in the opposite direction. Lily turned to face the rest of them, "It's only going to be us four, right? No one that will recognize me?" Remus nodded, "So I can be me?" Remus nodded again. "Speak!" Lily suddenly commanded.

"What?" 

"Sorry, I just hate people who nod." Lily replied. She turned around and walked back towards the bathroom.

"Weird," Sirius commented after Remus took pity on him and reserved the charm. Remus and James nodded in agreement. Sirius shrugged, "At least she's hot."

"And this is a future father talking," James reminded him. "How would you like it if someone said that about your baby girl."

"I'm having a boy," Sirius pointed out.

"How would you like that if someone said that about your baby boy," James amended.

"Go Leo!" Sirius replied.

"Leo?"

"I like it," Sirius said defensively.

"And Lisa?"

Sirius shrugged. "Hey, you changed shirts!"

James blushed.

"Nothing like a man who can stand up for himself," Remus mocked.

"You don't stand up to someone who is hot," Sirius brought the conversation back to where it had started. James threw another thing at him, a book this time.

"Ow," Sirius complained, throwing his arms out. "You could have done some serious damage there."

"Wimp." James muttered. He checked his watch, "You ready?"

"Yeah," Remus said. Sirius pulled down his shirt and nodded. James walked over to the bathroom and pounded on the door, "Lily, you ready?"

"Just a minute," Lily called.

"Girls." James muttered. Remus and Sirius took one look at each other and burst out laughing.

"I always miss the jokes." Lily complained, walking out of the bathroom. James's jaw dropped.

"You look really pretty," He finally stammered out. Lily flashed him a smile.

"And your vocabulary expands every day." She mocked.

Sirius was slightly more blunt. "What did I tell you? She's hot." Lily smiled and chose to ignore him.

"Here," Remus threw her the cloak.

"You guys aren't going under?"

"Nah," Sirius explained, "there's no way wandering around and besides I doubt we can all fit under that thing."

"We all were under this before," Lily pointed out.

"When you were a guy."

"Oh," Lily gave up and slung the cloak under her shoulders. The four walked out, with James in the lead. They were at the corner by the statue when Filch came around the corner. James cursed under his breath and shoved Remus and Sirius under the cloak. He was just about to get under himself when Filch called his name.

"Yes Mister Filch?" James said respectfully.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Filch barked.

James thought for a second. "Head duties," He answered with a shrug. "Making sure no one is pulling pranks or snogging."

"And if you catch them?" Filch asked.

"I give then 20 points, unless they're Slytherin."

"10 points from Gryffindor," Filch barked. James just smirked. "Go to bed,"

"Right away sir," James replied mockingly. Filch walked away and the three of them came out from under the cloak. "10 points to Gryffindor." James announced.

"For what?" Lily asked.

James shrugged again, "Take your pick. It can either be for looking hot or sneaking out."

Lily laughed. "And he made you Head?"

"Moony was prefect," Sirius put in. Lily laughed even harder and climbed into the tunnel. They hastened to follow her.

"So how did you guys find this place?" She asked five minutes later.

"A man never reveals his secrets." James teased.

"Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Nope." He replied with a grin.

"Remus?" Lily finally begged.

"Some seventh year told us in our first year." Remus admitted.

"Yeah, but we found the rest ourselves." James bragged. He grabbed Lily's hand and looked at the passageway. "First one to the end owes the other a firewhiskey."

"Make it two," Lily called. She dropped his hand and started sprinting, James followed closely behind.

"What the hell," Sirius exclaimed. He and Remus took off after them.

"You owe me two firewhiskeys," James gasped out from the end of the tunnel. Lily flipped open a compact and checked her face in the mirror.

"Whatever." Remus and Sirius came up to them at that moment.

"How did the two of you run so fast?" Remus wondered.

"You should see them on the broom." Sirius commented. Lily grinned at the compliment. She reached up and pushed on the trapdoor.

"After you," Lily said with wave of her hand.

"Ladies first." Sirius insisted.

"Then definitely you first." Lily mocked. Sirius blushed and picked her up and set her down in the cellar.

"Could a lady do that?" He demanded to know.

Lily laughed, "You win." Sirius cheered and helped her up off the ground. Remus and James came up after them. James shot Sirius a warning glare. Sirius backed off and let James walk next to Lily. Remus shook his head and hung back from the rest of them. Sirius stood behind James and mouthed _jealous_ over the top of his head. This just caused Lily to turn bright red trying not to snort.

"Here we are," James announced fifteen minutes later.

"Umm. This is a great place," Lily said lightly.

"Only place that serves alcohol to students around here." Sirius informed her.

"I thought you were all legal," Lily said.

"Dumbledore still doesn't like it, so no alcohol." James replied. Lily thought that that rule had been enforced with good reason. James pushed open the doors and started to head towards a dark table in the back. Before he could reach halfway though, the bartender hailed him.

"No Peter tonight?" He asked. James shook his head. "The usual?" 

"Not today. Three firewhiskeys please," James requested.

"What none for them?" Lily asked. James pointed behind her. Remus and Sirius had long since abandoned them to pick up two brunettes. "I guess not," She muttered. She grabbed a couple sickles and set them on the counter.

"Thank you very much," James said to her and the bartender.

"You're paying for the next round." Lily said.

"So you are planning to get seriously drunk?" James asked. "I was under the impression you weren't a good drunk." He grabbed the drinks and sat down. Lily slid in next to him.

"I'm not normally," She admitted grudgingly.

James lifted his drink and drowned it one gulp. "So you feel like going crazy tonight?"

"Absolutely." Lily answered.

**A/N**

Only one more regular chapter, plus epilogue and then this story is over. -sob- I'm debating about doing an sequel. How many people want one? Thanks for reading my story. Have a good week everyone.

Mara V.- good point. I never even thought about that. But still Julie needs to be rebellious. Thanks for the review! J


	18. Will You?

**Will You?**

James laughed and raised his wand. He summoned a couple more shots. "To go crazy," He toasted. Lily nodded and clinked glasses.

"To being a girl," She toasted back. James's mouth twitched as they swallowed their drinks. Lily opened her mouth and prepared to say something else, she shut it immediately when Sirius crashed down next to her.

"What happened to the chi-girls?" James changed the word mid-thought. Remus raised an eyebrow, but wisely kept silent.

"Idiots," Sirius scoffed. This time it was Lily who raised the eyebrow. Sirius didn't offer to elaborate though. "So what were you guys talking about?" Sirius asked. Lily shrugged. Sirius nodded, as if that cleared anything up.

"Padfoot?" Remus held up a couple drinks, and slid two towards Sirius. He nodded again and took a long swig from one. They sat there in awkward silence, staring at each other. Sirius and Remus occasionally broke the lull by taking a drink.

"Is it just me or are those girls giving me jealous glares," Lily finally said. She pointed towards the brunettes that Sirius and Remus had just abandoned. The three boys took casual glances and burst out laughing.

"Are you afraid?" Sirius teased.

Lily nodded her head. "Deathly," She said in a grave voice, "Who knows what a _pair_ of idiots could to do to little me." The four of them took one more glance at the girls and burst into laughter again. This time when the laughter subsided it was Remus who spoke up.

"Well if they're such a threat let's get out of here." He stood up and motioned for them to do the same. Sirius quickly drank the remainder of his drink before standing up. Lily noted with envy that he wasn't slurring or tilting at all. She attempted to copy his smooth gesture but almost ended up falling into him. James quickly jumped out of his seat and raised his wand.

"Lily dear, I don't think we should taunt Prongs any further." Sirius whispered into her ear. He pushed her into James's arms. James's snarl turned into a grin as he held her. Lily snarled back and stood up, brushing herself off.

"I'm not that drunk," She muttered.

"After that extra dose I put in there I doubt you'll be standing for much longer." Sirius laughed.

Lily glared at him. "You tampered with my drink from across the room?!" She was only half furious. The other half of her was wondering how he did it.

"I'll take my secret to the grave," Sirius swore.

Lily gave James a puppy dog look. "We learned it in Potions last year," James relented. "Slug didn't exactly know."

"Until we slipped it to him," Remus recalled. He took one look at Lily's face and rethought what he was going to say. "It wears off in three hours. Until then you'll feel double the effects of what you think."

"Thank you _Remus_." Lily replied pointedly. She gave him a quick hug and then linked hands with James to soothe his jealously. She pulled him out of the pub. Sirius and Remus followed obediently. As Lily was about to take the last step to the taller brunette turned away from her. "Slut." She whispered. It was audible even with the silence. James and Sirius tensed up immediately. Remus just shifted his position slightly. Lily froze in her spot for a moment before turning around. She took three steps towards them and then stopped.

"You are?" She directed the question towards the person who had insulted her. The teen chose to ignore her. In these circumstances it was not a wise thing. Lily took two more steps, lifted her foot for the third, and the set it back down. She twitched her hand slightly and then set it down. No one thought about it until they saw the brunette's head jerk towards her. James's knees felt weak. "You are?" Lily repeated the question in a low voice. Her eyes glazed over and she took on a bored expression.

"Kara. What's it to you?" The girl answered boorishly.

"I felt I should know your name before I destroyed you," Lily answered. She raised her wand as the other girl's eyes widened.

"Lily Evans?" Her companion whispered. Lily nodded. The girl leaned over and murmured something into Kara's ear. Kara stood up fast, knocking over her stool in the process.

"It seems my reputation precedes me," Lily chuckled. Behind her the guys were wondering exactly what her reputation was. "Out of curiosity, what do you know about me?" Lily asked the girl.

"I'm Rose." Rose stared at Lily's blank face. "Rose Hewitt." Again Rose stared at Lily's blank face. "I was there last year." A look of remembrance passed Lily's face. Then her face went expressionless. "Umm Lily? What happened last year?" James whispered. Lily shook her head.

"I owe you a favor," Lily finally admitted slowly. "Do you want to use it on her?" She nodded her head at Kara. Kara's eyes got even bigger as she turned to face Rose. It was possible to see the pleading expression from across the room. Rose nodded slightly. Lily pivoted on her heel, then paused for a second, "Favor paid. Don't cross me again." Kara nodded and Lily walked out of the pub. The guys followed, stunned. Lily made it about two feet before Remus grabbed her arm. "Explain now," He requested.

"Umm." She stuttered. "Explain what?"

"Why did you owe that idiot a favor for starters," Sirius spoke up. James and Remus nodded in an agreement.

"I kind of got into a small fight," Lily started. Sirius shot her a dubious look when she said small. "Okay, a mammoth fight," Lily amended. "last year. Right when it finished Rose walked in. Seeing me surrounded by the bodi-people," Lily changed the word, "she decided to cover for me in exchange for a favor."

"Exactly how many people were you fighting?"

"Only about 30-40," Lily squirmed.

"No wonder she was scared," James sighed.

"Can we forget about it?" Lily asked. The guys sighed in unison and nodded slowly. "So where to next?" Lily directed the question towards Remus. 

Remus stared off into space for a second before answering her, "Prong's house," Remus answered definitely.

"What?" James squawked.

Sirius nodded. "Let's go."

"Is that allowed?" Lily questioned.

"Do you care?" Sirius bantered.

"Guess not," Lily muttered. Remus disappeared with a bang. The other three followed a moment later. Lily landed on a lawn that spanned about three acres. "You never mentioned how rich you were," Lily commented. James shrugged.

"This is just the front yard," Remus said. Lily's jaw dropped.

"Race you there," James challenged, getting over the embarrassment. Lily briefly recalled the last race before she took off. Sirius laughed and took off in pursuit of her. James took off after them, catching up to Sirius in a matter of seconds. Remus shook his head and sped up to a jog. When he arrived at the top the three of them were lying on the ground in hysterics. "I won this time," Sirius bragged. James shook his head, "You tripped me."

"Alls fair in love and war," Remus quoted. James shot him a blank look. "Muggle," He explained. He offered Sirius a hand up, as James slowly stood up. James repeated the gesture for Lily.

"So you actually live here?" Lily asked astounded.

James nodded. "Home sweet home."

"So that one you know," Remus muttered.

James shot him a glare and turned to Lily. He extended his hand. "Come on." Lily reached out and grabbed his hand. James pulled her through the front door. Sirius and Remus walked in nonchalantly after them. "Hurry," James insisted. Lily had slowed down to a crawl so that she could look at all of the rooms.

"I want to see the rooms," Lily complained.

"You can look at them later," James commanded. "Now come on!" Lily sped up slightly and was led up a flight of stairs. James opened the first door on the left and Lily followed. "This is my room," James said proudly. He sat down on one of the beds and watched Lily examine the room. There were four beds pushed up against the various sides of the room. Assorted candies and pranks were lying on each of them, the exception being Remus's. Several of them looked like they had been placed there only recently. In the middle of the room was an enormous cleared space that looking slightly burnt. The walls were decorated with different Quidditch posters. Sirius came flying through the door and crashed onto the bed next to James's.

"Its been forever since we were last here."

"Only two weeks," Remus interjected. He lay on the bed opposite Sirius's.

"You guys all have your own bed? In James's room?" Lily asked incredulously.

"It was to hard to sneak out separate bedrooms so we just converted," James explained. Lily walked over to sit by him on the bed.

"That makes perfect sense," She answered sarcastically.

Sirius suddenly sat up and looked at Remus with a thoughtful expression. "Do you think the bunnies are still here?"

Remus glanced over at him before standing up. "I had totally forgotten about them," he answered honestly. He strolled over to the corner of the room and pulled up a few floorboards. Sirius ran over and put his lit wand into the hole. "Well there's one," he offered sadly. Sirius pulled out a small bunny and set in on the floor. It hopped sadly once then just sat down.

Lily looked at it closely, "Is that made out of dust?"

"Yep," Remus answered proudly.

"Sirius saw the term dust bunny last summer and decided we had to make some," James elaborated. He turned to face the other two guys, "I think we moved them into the old playroom." Sirius jumped up and ran off. Remus sighed and followed them.

Lily watched them go, smiling. She turned back to James, "So where are your parents?"

James stared off into space before answering, "At a function, I think?" It was more of a question than an answer.

"Any siblings?"

"Nope," He answered quickly. He looked at Lily with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Did I ever tell you that I love you?" James asked.

Lily leaned back, not quite able to speak. That was totally out of the blue. "No, I don't think you ever did," she choked/squeaked out.

"I love you," James repeated. He leaned in to kiss her. Lily sat there, frozen with shock for a few seconds before she relaxed into the kiss. "I love you too," Lily murmured.

At the doorway Sirius dropped his bunnies and poked Remus excessively. "I claim best man!" He announced loudly. Lily leaned back and blushed.

"'Course," James answered undisturbed. Lily blushed even redder.

"So what brought on this sudden display of affection?" Remus asked. _Privacy is lost on boys_, Lily thought.

"Private," James replied. Lily smiled on the inside. She glanced at her watch and looked up at them. "Time to go!" She announced brightly. "Too bad."

Sirius laughed and gave her a hug, "Welcome to the family." Remus walked by and ruffled her hair.

"So we're getting married?" Lily asked James.

"'Course," James answered for the second time. "After having me, who else would you want?"

"I don't even meet the parents first?"

"Next weekend," James promised. Lily laughed as James slid his arm around the waist. She copied his gesture. "So?" James prompted.

"Ask me again when we graduate," Lily requested.

"It's a promise," James replied. Smiling, they walked out of the house.

_**Epilogue**_

_The next day they had the Quidditch game against Slytherin. Lily scored ten goals and James caught the Snitch. The next weekend James introduced her to his parents. They loved her. Mrs. Potter offered to have Lily over every weekend. Lisa had the baby. She named it Leo Orion Black. She and Sirius had been going out for two months by that time. The Marauders and Lily graduated at the top of their class. Lily first, James second. As Lily gave her speech she changed into her actual form. Several of the people fainted, Snape included. The rest laughed for fifteen minutes straight. As the laughter stopped James climbed onto the stage and got down on one knee. He pulled out a little black box… Sirius got to be the best man. _

A/N

I am so sorry that this is so late. I hope everyone liked it. The sequel will take place starting with the wedding. I will probably post it in.. maybe three weeks. No later than four. I swear. And I will definitely update more frequently. Until then happy readings. 


End file.
